


Bakery Girl

by dare2dream



Series: Country Retreat [2]
Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:43:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dare2dream/pseuds/dare2dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Now it's Ben's turn to be the dominant one...a month is a very long time to wait and they don't spend much longer waiting to become acquainted again.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tim pushed open the front door surveying the place seeing that it was recently dusted, hoovered, and as neat as a pin, the cushions fluffed and a large vase of gladioli stood in the middle of the coffee table in the living room. As he walked to the kitchen he had a peek into his garden, the flowers in peak condition all dead heads removed,  
‘Wow she’s done an amazing job.’ Wanda said putting on the washing and Tim nodded in agreement,  
‘Bloody hell she’s even cleaned out the pond.’ He replied seeing it had been crossed off the list, ‘garden looks good.’ Wanda rolled her eyes at her husband’s obsession as he made his way upstairs with the cases pulling out the cocktail dresses and dinner suits hanging them up glad they got them dry cleaned on the boat,  
‘She left us some pastries.’ Wanda called seeing the box on the table, ‘we should invite her for a thank you dinner.’ She added,  
‘Of course…oh tonight, sure why not.’ He said,  
‘Excellent would you give her a ring darling, remember I don’t take no for an answer.’ She trilled and Tim rolled his eyes,   
‘I will go in to town and ask her anything you need?’   
‘Umm bread.’ She opened the fridge, ‘actually she has bought us the essentials as well bless her.’ She said as Tim found his keys,  
‘Oh no not that look…’ he said,  
‘What look?’ she fluttered her eyelashes her blue eyes glowing,  
‘You know what look.’ He replied as she pushed him towards the door,  
‘Leave me to plan.’ She said,  
‘Plot more like.’ He jibed, ‘it scares me your plotting.’ He finished leaving her to it. Ten minutes later he tucked a newspaper under his arm and strode into the bakery.   
‘Morning Tim.’ Alice said as she handed a customer his change,  
‘Morning is Catherine around?’ he asked,  
‘She’s in the back, go on through.’ She said lifting the counter for him. Tim popped his head around the counter into the back room,  
‘Hi.’ He said cheerfully as Catherine stacked the last few sacks of flour piling them in the store room,  
‘Oh hello, looks like you got back ok did you have a good trip?’ she asked wiping her hands.  
‘It was excellent.’ He said, ‘now I have been sent on business I’m afraid, you will be coming to dinner this evening. Don’t try and get out of it she won’t let you.’ He said,  
‘Well in that case I would be delighted. I might be a bit late – around seven – I’m doing a long day today. Tomorrow I have to be up early and away, some farmer’s union countryside alliance charity thing.’ She rolled her eyes,  
‘Then we will see you at seven.’ Tim said, ‘don’t bring anything she will only give you the look.’ He added waving as he left.

 

***

 

Catherine stood smoothing her skirt down before running a hand through her hair wondering why she was so nervous; she wanted them to like her which she knew they did, but it wasn’t because she had taken care of the house it was the inevitability that at some point they would find out about her relationship with Ben and she wanted them to like her on a whole different level. She reached up knocking waiting patiently as she heard the sound of voices drawing closer; shifting from foot to foot she clasped the bottle of wine tighter in her hand thankful the glass was too thick to shatter. Eventually the door opened and Tim smiled at her,  
‘Come in.’ he smiled widely and she saw where Ben got his smile from and the warmth in his eyes, she did as she was told stepping through the door she had been through many times in the past few weeks,  
‘I didn’t know if you liked red or white so I went for red.’ She handed him the wine,  
‘Oh you didn’t have to; we are supposed to be saying thank you.’ He chided her a little, ‘come can I get you something to drink?’ he asked leading her into the sitting room,   
‘Oh umm a gin and tonic?’ she asked,  
‘Coming right up, have a nibble.’ He pointed to the coffee table before disappearing. Bending down Catherine rescued a carrot stick dipping it in some hummus before munching noisily looking around the room. She smiled at some of the pictures of Ben before stopping at one in particular, Ben looking ginger and unkempt with his arm around his mum nestled between Dawn French and Jennifer Saunders, next to it was a picture of them both looking as proud as punch hemming Ben in whilst he stood straight backed in a suit,  
‘That’s Ben.’ Wanda said from behind her, ‘we went to the premiere of…I think that one was Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Spy.’ She said,   
‘You two met French and Saunders?’ she added smiling,   
‘We did indeed, a radio interview, I was out with him buying some new clothes not that you can tell from that get up and he announces that he had forgotten he had an interview to do. Hadn’t even combed his hair, so turned out they were more a fan of me.’ And she laughed at the seeming absurdity of the situation, ‘I think I might have embarrassed him a bit.’ She smiled again. ‘I hope you’re hungry.’ Wanda added as Catherine caught sight of another picture of Ben dressed in a dressing gown with a tea towel duct taped round his head,  
‘Aww that’s adorable.’ She said and Wanda grinned,  
‘As much as we tried that boy was always going to be an actor that was moments before he pushed poor Mary off the stage because she was apparently stealing his spotlight.’ Catherine laughed following her into the dining room,  
‘Thank you for inviting me to dinner, hope the garden is ok; I admit I nicked some of your tomatoes and a few bits of veg that were I think on their way out.’ She said,  
‘Of course not I should have told you before we went to help yourself, no point in it going to waste.’ Tim said handing her the gin and tonic and she took a sip tasting a glass of neat gin with maybe a few millilitres of tonic,   
‘Wow that’s…’ she coughed taking a smaller sip, ‘refreshing.’ She finished putting it down hoping that when the ice melted it might dilute it a little glad that she had walked down.   
‘You look lovely, nice to see you dressed up.’ Wanda said as she placed down the starters, ‘not that you don’t look nice in your dog walking things.’ She added as Tim shot her a look,  
‘Oh thanks and I agree I look shocking when I walk Rufus and at work it’s more a case of what doesn’t wash to badly with flour on it.’ She confessed spreading some coarse pate onto some melba toast. ‘But I thought I never get to go out so I would make an effort.’ She said smiling.   
‘I have to admit I didn’t expect you to clean out the pond.’ Tim said downing some wine and pouring the next round,  
‘Oh no I didn’t…that was Ben.’ She said and Wanda swallowed too soon choking on some toast, Tim patted her on the back hoping that his wife would employ all her tact and diplomacy.  
‘Ben? As in my, our Ben? Benedict?’ she said and Tim had wished to soon.   
‘Uh yes…I uh thought he would have told you…’ she said mentally cursing him,  
‘Tell us what?’ Wanda pursued,  
‘That he cleaned out the pond.’ Catherine replied slowly.  
‘I think what Wanda is trying to ask is when was he here dear?’ Tim said smiling kindly at her seeing the poor girl was beginning to get flustered,  
‘He turned up the weekend you left, I thought someone had broken in, nearly clocked him on the head with a cricket bat.’ Catherine said giggling at the memory of it, ‘apparently his friend, colleague called Martin was in hospital and he had some days off came to pay you a visit and didn’t realise until he got here that you were away.’ She soldiered on.   
‘Hmm he didn’t mention it…’ Wanda said interested her eyes focussing in, ‘so you two met…’ she said and Tim held his breath knowing what his wife’s matchmaking had done before,  
‘Briefly yes…he scared the living daylights out of me and I almost killed him, I think it went well.’ She grinned and Wanda laughed,  
‘Well that’s one way to make a first impression, how long did he stay?’ she asked as Tim refreshed the drinks again,  
‘Umm a few days then he had to get back, he went to Oxford for two days but the rest of the time he sorted out the fish and things.’ She said, ‘I checked he didn’t kill any of them.’ She added hastily.   
‘Sounds like you two hit it off.’ Wanda said,  
‘Darling shall I clear up?’ Tim barged in and she shot him a look,  
‘I will get the main.’ She said and disappeared off to the kitchen,  
‘Sorry she’s a little…umm…’  
‘Don’t worry I’m used to my mother doing the same with me usually when I’m sitting in the same room.’ She laughed as Tim rolled his eyes, ‘I don’t think you can get past thirty without being married with kids without it happening.’   
‘Darling could you give me a hand.’ Wanda called and Tim collected the dishes disappearing into the kitchen. Catherine took some deep breaths wishing Ben was sitting in the seat next to her but trying to relax all the same; her head snapped up as Wanda came back into the room carrying dishes of vegetables placing them down on the table and placing some serving spoons in them before smiling at her briefly disappearing again,  
‘Right this is yours.’ Tim said placing a hot plate of pork medallions in a creamy sauce in front of her placing another two down in the other places waiting for Wanda to sit before taking his place,   
‘Please help yourself.’ She said as Catherine filled her plate with fresh vegetables waiting for everyone else before beginning,   
‘Wow this is amazing…amazing I am going to have to steal this recipe from you.’ She said tucking in like she hadn’t eaten all day.  
‘So Catherine I just realised we don’t know much about you, I know that you own the house on the hill but I don’t know why?’ Wanda asked,  
‘Well family title is the easiest way to explain it, my great grandfather was Prince Henry the Duke of Gloucester, my grandfather Prince Richard inherited the title and his uncle Alex is Earl of Ulster and mummy Rose took the title of Countess and took this house. The upkeep since she died has become almost impossible despite Alex helping out and so we leased it for ten years and in two years time it will have paid for itself for the foreseeable future…well until it becomes my children’s house.’   
‘So I am lost what are you?’ Wanda asked,  
‘Umm the same Countess of Gloucestershire now.’ She said and watched as Wanda’s mouth dropped open, ‘but Catherine will do.’ She smiled,  
‘And you own a bakery and work your ass off.’ Wanda asked,  
‘Well yeah we all have jobs, grampie used to stand in for the queen, Christmas in the palace is always fun.’ She said finishing her main.   
‘Right well…that’s…interesting.’ She said,  
‘I didn’t know we lived at the bottom of the garden of royalty.’ Tim said, ‘I don’t have to bow do I don’t think the knees are up to it.’ Catherine laughed,  
‘Oh god no, please don’t.’ she replied, ‘so anyway that’s all there is to know about me…and I used to work in banking and now I own a bakery and a coffee shop.’   
‘Any Duke or Earl or Lord in your life?’ Wanda asked and Tim cleared his throat,   
‘Nope no man, no kids, just me and Rufus.’ She said,  
‘That must be a bit lonely.’ Tim said honestly,  
‘Yeah I suppose so…so tell me about Ben then, I didn’t get to know him much.’ She decided to change the subject.

 

Wanda and Tim settled Catherine with dessert before Wanda lent over the table photo album open,  
‘Well where to start, you know what he looks like…’ she laughed, ‘he’s 36, he’s single.’  
‘Got that in there fast.’ Catherine said and Tim chipped in,  
‘She’s got your number, I like her.’ He smiled and Wanda narrowed her eyes,  
‘He’s always busy, busy, busy and I suppose he likes to keep working, lord knows he has seen both of us without work for periods of time and he just takes all sorts of jobs. Radio and TV of course,’  
‘Oh yes I saw him in a few things when he was younger, he found it rather amusing the only thing I could recognise him from was Fortysomething and Tinker, Tailor.’ Catherine said looking at the baby pictures of Ben his bright blue eyes, ‘god he was so cute.’ She said, ‘and look at those eyes, they haven’t changed, neither has that mouth.’ Catherine mused seeing a defined cupids bow.   
‘He was always bouncing off the walls, running around everywhere, getting in to trouble.’ Wanda said,  
‘God wasn’t he just, remember that time he almost ran out on you in the middle of a play.’ Tim said and Wanda laughed,   
‘Or the fact that he kept exposing himself on holiday, kicking footballs through windows, back chatting people…’ Wanda said,  
‘Sounds like a typical boy.’ Catherine said chuckling, ‘god he was blonde!’ she said looking at his light hair.  
‘What else can I tell you that you don’t already know?’ she thought,  
‘Oh you can sell him better than that.’ Catherine teased seeing Wanda give her a sly smile,  
‘Apart from the fact he is mature, loyal, kind hearted, polite…good looking.’ Catherine smiled a little, ‘hmm what can I say I think you are a lovely young woman, with a good head on her shoulders who doesn’t act in a big headed way. I think you two would suit each other, and he needs a strong woman to keep him in line…he has a tendency to need a bit of direction and someone to keep him grounded. I think you would do that, for each other…’ she said and Catherine looked at her astounded for a moment,  
‘But you…you don’t know me…’ she said wondering why she was putting herself down.   
‘Enlighten me.’ Wanda said steepling her fingers and leaning her chin on them,  
‘Well I uh…I umm…live here and he lives in London.’ She said,  
‘And.’ Wanda said as if it were of no consequence which couldn’t have been further from the truth,  
‘Umm he might not like me, you know attractiveness wise.’ She said wondering why her grammar had now failed her too.   
‘Somehow I doubt that.’ Wanda replied, ‘why don’t I set you two up to have some time to get to know each other.’ She said and Catherine blushed thinking of how well she knew him already,  
‘Umm ok then.’ She replied feeling rude not to.

 

The rest of the evening went without event and after a quick call to Benedict a date was set for the following Friday when Ben would be coming to Cheltenham to film for the Saturday to Tuesday before going on to Bristol and Cardiff. Catherine thanked them both for their hospitality and made her way home staggering on her heels down the dark gravel path back to the main road hoping that she wouldn’t be run over in the process glad to make it through her front door. She looked at Rufus who barked at her return trying to eat one of her shoes before she snatched it away,  
‘God I wish you hadn’t eaten my phone.’ She said pulling out her laptop before realising that it didn’t work knowing she would have to buy a new one sooner or later, ‘suppose I better get packing.’ She said making her way upstairs and pulling out a small case, she opened her drawers placing in some of her more attractive underwear that she had managed to go out and buy from a small boutique in town adding some stockings and a silk negligee. She grabbed a pair of black jeans and a khaki high waisted pair of trousers, a pair of shorts, adding some casual plain t-shirts, a navy cardigan with brass buttons and her sweatpants and hoodie with some thick bed socks. She grabbed her wash bag and filled it with her spare set of toiletries chucking it in the bag zipping it up before checking she had everything else in her hand bag. Before long she was settled in bed her stomach fluttering with excitement that in less than 24 hours if all went well she would be sharing a bed with Ben.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's Ben's turn to be the dominant one...a month is a very long time to wait and they don't spend much longer waiting to become acquainted again.

Ben pulled his t-shirt over his head seeing Mark look him up and down,  
‘What?’ he snapped,  
‘Look we have all been chatting and I got designated to tell you that well Sherlock is a bit umm thinner and not that you are fat but look is everything ok? You have seemed a little umm stressed in the past few days.’ Mark tried,  
‘I’m not stressed. I will stop over eating.’ Ben said picking up his bag,  
‘Look Martin and Amanda are dragging Ian and I to some countryside alliance charity dinner tonight in the Natural History Museum, come with us, keep me from losing my mind with the nouveau farmer Freeman.’ He joked,  
‘Nah I’m good.’ Ben said,  
‘You gonna spend another evening in with some wine and a sad movie, come on Ben.’ He said seeing his friend roll his eyes,  
‘Fine.’ Ben replied, ‘but I am not sitting next to some stuffy old man that smells like sheep.’ He warned him,   
‘I will send a cab to pick you up in an hour.’ Mark said as Ben opened the door to the car dropping inside, he checked his phone once the car was in motion, it had been three days since he had had a reply to any of his messages, emails, calls – anything – and over a month since he had even seen Catherine, her webcam being completely broken and his heart pined for her, his mind was beginning to play tricks on him and his body yearned for her more than he had ever known before. He pulled his cleanest suit from the wardrobe and grabbed a shirt that was at least ironed adding it to the pile before having a quick shower; he squeezed the waistcoat on glad that it hid a multitude of sins before getting the jacket on running a hand through his rapidly drying hair and grabbing his wallet pulling on a pair of shoes that looked reasonably polished and making his way downstairs just as the taxi arrived. He fiddled with his phone replying to some messages going over a few lines in his head watching the scenery go by, before long they were pulling up to the front of the building and Ben sent forwards paying the driver stooping to get out of the car. He looked up at the monstrous building in the twilight its gold and blue bricks shining in the red hue of the setting sun; he stood and admired it for a minute before making his way up the grand stone steps and into the entrance hallway the towering T-Rex skeleton smiling down to greet him. A man offered to relieve him of his umbrella and scarf and he handed them over taking his ticket making sure his name was ticked off the list accepting a glass of champagne and gulping most of it down in one go before stepping into the large space. His eyes drifted around the main hall for a moment the space filled on every side with exhibits the upstairs balconies were full of people milling about taking in the glass cases full of history sipping champagne and mingling. He noted the room was mostly full of actors, models, and musicians as well as artists and some people obviously from a more humble background who looked tense and nervous.   
‘Ben so glad you came.’ Amanda said giving him a quick one armed hug as he watched his friends milling about. He noted a lot of people he knew and gave them quick smiles or waves, he noted martin look at him in surprise before turning to look at Mark who shared a knowing look and Ben rolled his eyes a little wondering if he had really been that miserable in the past few weeks,  
‘Ben, there you are.’ Ian said handing him a full glass of champagne, ‘come with me Mark wants to introduce you to some people.’ He said and Amanda released him as Ben’s stomach knotted with dread, the last thing he wanted was for them to try and set him up with someone when his mind was fully occupied with one woman.   
‘Benedict I have been talking to the most delightful woman.’ Mark said as Ben just looked blankly at him, ‘you two would get on well I think, she comes from the place you spent your teens.’ He said,  
‘You mean an all boys school?’ Ben shot back quickly,   
‘No Gloucestershire.’ Mark huffed,   
‘I don’t need you to set me up Mark.’ Ben sighed downing most of his drink wondering when it was going to have an effect.  
‘Ahh here she comes.’ Mark said looking over his shoulder smiling as he held a welcoming arm out, a woman walked past his left shoulder shaking Mark’s hand wearing a royal blue jersey dress and modest heels her dark hair falling in waves to just below her shoulders and his mind wondered if it was playing tricks,  
‘Benedict this is Catherine, Catherine my friend Benedict.’ His eyes collided with bright emerald orbs looking at him with amusement, a small knowing smile on soft pink lips as Ben took her long fingers in his hand squeezing them a little knowing his mouth was open a little as he stared at her,  
‘It’s nice to meet you; Mark has told me all about you feels like I know you already.’ She joked very slightly raising her left eyebrow and tipping her head to him.   
‘Looks like Ben is lost for words, most unusual.’ Mark teased and Ben shook himself taking her hand properly and shaking it,  
‘Sorry, nice to meet you too. I seem to be on the back foot Mark hasn’t told me a thing about you.’ Ben said hearing his voice catch in his throat. His mind had seemed to forget how beautiful she was and now he wasn’t trying to cover his modesty and with the lack of distraction his breath was taken away from him by her easy presence, her confidence and almost cheeky look as she surveyed him.   
‘Now I have moved you to our table Catherine. I hope you don’t mind?’ Ian said, ‘apparently you were next door neighbours.’ He said and Ben acted surprised,  
‘Well your mum and dad actually.’ She said,  
‘Really?’ he asked seeing her trying to stifle a smile, ‘can I get you another drink?’ he asked seeing her glass was empty,   
‘Sure, I’ll come with you; I haven’t been here since I was a kid I am dying for a look round.’ She said following him to the small makeshift bar in one corner pretending to pass polite conversation collecting some more champagne before ascending the long steps that curved up to the balcony. 

As soon as they were out of sight Ben turned to her pulling her to a stop,  
‘Why haven’t you called me these past few days, why didn’t you tell me you were coming?’ he said quickly his hands running down her arms his eyes glancing up and down her body,  
‘Rufus literally ate my phone, including my SIM card; he had to have it operated out of him.’ She said her hand moving to his chest her fingers digging into his firm flesh. ‘God I wanted to call you, I didn’t know your number and of course you aren’t listed anywhere.’ She breathed as he backed her towards a dark corner,   
‘Computer?’ he said licking his lips and she shook her head,  
‘It went poof and it’s still in the repair shop they are pulling out my hard drive.’ She said her hands moving to his neck, ‘god I wanted to tell you, and then I thought I would surprise you.’ Catherine ran her fingers down Ben’s cheek her eyes flicking down to his mouth,  
‘I have thought about you every day…every…’ he couldn’t finish his words as her lips met his quickly pressing against them before pulling away as she glanced around. Catherine felt Ben’s hands cup her cheeks forcing her face to look at his before his mouth collided with hers open and wet pressing against her soft lips as his body flexed pressing against hers. His tongue slid into her mouth and she moaned softly against him her hands roaming over his body,  
‘I missed you.’ She breathed into his ear as his lips trailed down her neck as he slid his hands down her back cupping her bottom pressing her back against the wall, she could feel his erection pressing against her pelvis, ‘god Ben can we leave? Can we go to yours?’ she slid a hand into his hair claiming his mouth again,  
‘We can’t…god I want to…’ he groaned into her mouth, ‘I forgot how hot you are.’ He mumbled his hand sliding down her thigh as he automatically lent between her legs his lips trailing down her neck inhaling her perfume his fingers tangling in her soft hair as his other hand began to trace up the inside of her thigh  
‘Ben…shit Ben…’ she gasped as her body began to throb in places almost forgotten,  
‘I god…’ he felt her pull on his hair. Moments later he felt her body go stiff as she inhaled quickly,  
‘Ben!’ she hissed one hand moving to his chest, behind them a man cleared his throat and Ben stood up as Catherine hid behind him wiping her mouth hoping her lipstick wasn’t smeared across her face, she tried to contain her annoying growl as Ben was forced to move his hand turning round and running a hand through his hair trying to flatten it down,  
‘Dinner is about to be served if you would like to take your seats.’ The man informed them,  
‘Thank you.’ Ben said trying not to look like they had been caught behind the bike sheds. He turned round to see the smile forming at the side of Catherine’s lips, ‘don’t laugh.’ He said a smirk forming on his and a giggle forced its way out of her mouth until they were both laughing,  
‘They can’t kick us out of a museum for snogging in the corner can they?’ she shrugged nudging him.  
‘I hope not how would we explain that?’ he laughed, Catherine reached up adjusting his maroon tie retucking it inside his waistcoat and pulling down his suit jacket as Ben used a glass cabinet to smooth out his hair. Catherine ran a quick hand through hers before reapplying her lipstick and smoothing down her dress quickly readjusting her underwear where Ben’s hands had managed to disrupt it. As they made their way to the stairs she pulled him to a stop quickly rubbing at his neck smudging the lipstick away,  
‘Try not to look guilty.’ She said as they let go of each other making their way to the table and taking their seats. 

She thanked Ian as he poured her some wine,  
‘I told you I wouldn’t sit you next to a man smelling like sheep.’ Mark said to Ben, who raised an eyebrow at him hearing Catherine laugh from next to him,   
‘So I didn’t think that a banker would be at a countryside charity event.’ Ben said,  
‘Ahh well I do live in the countryside, and I’m an ex-banker really. I like to support local businesses, local produce and local farmers and the countryside alliance does that. And hopefully by the end of the evening you will all be supporting that as well.’ She grinned,  
‘I knew they would send a pretty woman to try and fleece some money out of us.’ Ian joked,  
‘I’m sure once you have all been bored to death by the presentations later you will definitely want to donate.’ She added.   
‘So Martin it’s your fault we are here.’ Mark said making everyone laugh,   
‘I am interested, Amanda wants to look at buying a small holding, we have become very involved in village life and want to help the countryside stay commuter belt free.’ He said,   
‘Do you know what I don’t hate them…the tourists. I have a lovely set of customers in my bakery who come through on their way to work, they pick up the local newspaper, they get involved on weekends, their kids go to school locally, wives work locally and they aren’t as bad as you think. We are trying to find ways of moving into the future whilst keeping the traditions of village life alive. We all know gone are the days when the same ten families lived in the same village sharing a candle between them. We know that supermarkets have pushed out small independent stores; we know that local shops are fighting harder to stay open because they didn’t diversify quickly. We have formed a conglomerate on my street, we have a butcher, baker me, pastry and cake shop, specialist deli, local deli, greengrocer and a post office. We all help each other and now we are coming together to form a café. Well I am, but instead of buying “local produce” from a wholesaler I make the owners of the small businesses share holders, I buy their produce from them which they source from fifty local farms, and I use that produce to make the food that we sell in the café. The salad comes from the greengrocer, ham from the deli which they bake from joints butchered next door to them. Cakes, bread, pastries and everything else comes from me or my friend down the road; it just seems like nobody wants to work together anymore which is what used to happen bearing in mind that if we did then it is so easy to push out Greggs or Starbucks, or any of those. You don’t need Tescos unless you want petrol, and I’m not naïve enough to think that they will go away and stop building and that people won’t shop there but if you have a community and to do that you need to include everyone even the commuters then people will choose to shop locally and they have done with us.’ She finished to realise everyone was now staring at her, ‘so I’m going to add that the charities here tonight support local farmers to keep growing and rearing animals by covering costs of machinery, transport etcetera, and give local businesses small grants to set up, get going and keep going. Also I think I drank too much wine too fast so I will stop babbling now.’ She sipped some water.   
‘Right well then I take it back, hello commuters.’ Martin said raising his glass before drinking some wine. Catherine glanced to her left seeing Ben was watching her carefully taking in everything she said and when her eyes met his she saw a flash of lust and admiration,  
‘Did I over do it?’ she asked him quietly,  
‘No, that was quite moving and all very true. I like it when you’re passionate.’ He said his voice quiet so they wouldn’t be over heard, ‘it’s sexy.’ She let a small smile play with her lips as she gazed at him only being interrupted as the waiter took away their starter plates replacing them shortly afterwards with the mains. 

***

Ben tapped his foot impatiently as the speeches dragged on glancing down a little as Catherine's hand pressed his knee holding it down trying to stop his leg bobbling up and down,  
‘Almost at the end.’ She said and he pouted,  
‘I can’t stop thinking of what I am going to do to you.’ He said and she smiled knowingly,  
‘Don’t tempt me, last time we almost got caught.’ She winked and he smiled back at her. After another agonising ten minutes the conclusion of the evening was upon them and everyone applauded as Ben took his moment,   
‘I better be heading off.’ He said,  
‘Come on Ben it’s your day off tomorrow.’ Mark said as Catherine took her moment to say her goodbyes before tapping him on the shoulder,  
‘It was nice to meet you both.’ She said,  
‘You off as well?’ mark said,  
‘Alas I am my lift back to the depths of Gloucestershire is leaving.’ She said, ‘thanks for the table swap Mark, hope I meet you all again. Benedict drop in and say hello the next time you are visiting the folks.’ She said taking his hand and shaking it before leaning forwards to kiss his cheek,  
‘I will be in the taxi opposite.’ She whispered moving away.   
‘Well she was nice don’t you think Ben?’ mark said,  
‘Hmm oh yeah pleasant company.’ He replied nonchalantly, ‘right well I will see you all on Tuesday.’ He said giving everyone a wave and making his way to the door collecting his scarf and umbrella before jogging down the front steps and across the busy road pulling open the door to the waiting taxi and closing the door as it pulled away.   
‘God I thought that last man would never finish.’ He said leaning in to her kissing her cheek quickly as the taxi sped the short journey northwards, ‘so Rufus ate your phone.’ He said and she rolled her eyes,  
‘Yeah useless mutt.’ She said, ‘and so my SIM is with the phone company and they are trying to extract my numbers from the layers of dog intestine, my computer almost caught on fire three days ago, thank fuck I have a back up and they are just taking out the hard drive for any programs and stuff. I don’t have any fancy gadgets like you and I didn’t write your number down anywhere.’ She said, ‘so it all went a bit wrong.’   
‘I thought you had gone off me, maybe I was coming on a bit needy or something.’ He said, ‘god I have horrific garlic breath.’ He noted and she laughed handing him her bag,   
‘There’s gum in there.’ She said reaching down and pulling off her shoes rubbing the bottom of her feet, Ben pulled the bag open moving her car keys and purse pulling out a pack of pills and scanning them flipping them over before seeing the gum and pulling it out,  
‘What are these?’ he asked,  
‘Contraception.’ She said,   
‘How long have you?’ he began,  
‘Since I got back from seeing you last roughly, I wanted the next time we were…together to be…you know…I don’t know spontaneous, uninterrupted and besides I don’t want to sleep with anyone else I don’t know about you so I thought why not. I’m totally clean by the way you don’t have to worry.’ She said,  
‘God I didn’t think about that, I haven’t been tested since I was in uni, oh wait actually since after Olivia.’ He said,   
‘Well have you had unprotected sex since?’ she asked, ‘and by that I mean no condom?’   
‘Not to my knowledge.’ He said,  
‘Then I presume you will be fine.’ She added taking the pills and gum from him putting some gum in her mouth before jamming her bag shut.   
‘Sorry I didn’t mean to interrogate you.’ He said,  
‘Its cool better to have this now than moments before you want to fuck me.’ She said and he flashed her a wicked smile. The taxi pulled up in front of the house and Ben paid the driver as Catherine made her way in her stocking feet to the front door waiting patiently, Ben shoved his keys in the lock pushing open the door and Catherine reflexively turned off the alarm padding into the kitchen and filling the kettle, Ben watched as she found two cups and rummaged around finding the tea placing two tea bags in the cups and waited for it to boil.  
‘You know I love that dress.’ He said and she looked at him over her shoulder seeing him lick his lips, turning back she tied her hair up out of her face into a ponytail that swung from the back of her head pouring the tea and adding the milk that Ben passed to her. Turning she handed him a cup before reaching up and pulling open his tie and top buttons leaving it lose around his neck, she ran her hands down his chest finding his waistcoat and unbuttoning it pushing it off his shoulders slipping it past the full cup of tea and lying it on top of his jacket which was now draped on the chair,   
‘I like this suit.’ She replied feeling his hand slide round her waist and onto her lower back, reaching out he put the tea down in the middle of the cooker before reaching up and cradling her neck,  
‘I…’ he began and she looked at him,  
‘Yes.’ She replied blinking slowly,  
‘God I should take you to bed and be nice to you and make love to you…’ he said,  
‘But…’ she licked her lips,  
‘But I want to bend you over the table and fuck you, teach you a lesson for not returning my calls.’ He said his eyes boring into hers. Catherine’s heart skipped a beat,  
‘I told you that wasn’t my fault.’ She said innocently,  
‘If you managed to update your Facebook…’ he said his fingers pushing her dress off of her arms and across her hips letting it fall to the floor, he let his eyes skim down her body seeing she was dressed in matching black sheer underwear and stockings and he licked his lips looking at her hungrily as his mind clouded,  
‘I did that on my friend’s phone…’ she said biting her lip looking up at him through her lashes feeling her body begin to tremble a little as he looked at her, she had forgotten how intense his eyes were and they were taking her breath away,  
‘You’re lying to me.’ He growled spinning her round leaning forward pressing his lower body against her lightly and running his fingers down the back of her neck seeing the hairs stand on end. He brushed his lips across it and her body swayed back into his as she rocked on her bare feet,  
‘I’m not.’ She said quickly, Ben pulled off his tie running his hands down her arms until her wrists were together in front of her,   
‘You will only get in more trouble…’ he said tying them together, using her bind he moved her forwards until she was standing in front of the table, ‘bend over and I will make sure you never do it again.’ He growled in her ear, she squeaked a little in protest and stood for a moment unsure of what to do, before she could move she felt Ben’s hand slap her right bum cheek hard the sound resonating into the room,  
‘Ahh.’ She half screamed in surprise and pain, her first thought was when he would do it again.  
‘Didn’t you hear me?’ he said and she bent forward resting her forearms on the table as best she could. Ben walked round to the far end leaning forwards and gripping her hands pulled her body until she was flat on the table. He bent down in front of her until he was level with her eyes and she watched him as he tied the end of the tie to a table leg, for a moment his look softened and she gave him an imperceptible nod and the coolness and sharp gaze was back. She could hear his shoes click back around the table, ‘so tell me then how did you get on Facebook.’ He said his fingers tracing down her spine before rubbing over the soreness in her bottom. She pressed her legs together a little feeling them throb,  
‘On a computer…’ she gasped as he pushed her legs apart roughly,  
‘You didn’t think to email me?’ he asked and she shook her head,   
‘Fuck.’ She hissed as he slapped the other side as hard as before,   
‘You made me worry…’ he said,  
‘I’m sorry…’ she said and he spanked her again harder this time,  
‘You will be.’ He said repeating his actions twice more until she was gripping the edge of the table letting out a small breath of surprise with every stroke,  
‘God…’ she groaned pressing her forehead against the thick wooden surface she could feel herself becoming more turned on and she felt the dampness spreading across her underwear.   
‘I think you are enjoying this too much…’ he said running his hand up between her legs roughly cupping her letting his fingers press firmly onto her clit and she bucked against him, he could feel her panties now soaked through, ‘I think you knew I would get mad, that I would spank you…’ he said and she mewled as he teased her,  
‘Ben…’ she gasped as he stopped just in time,  
‘You don’t get to come yet, bad girls don’t get rewarded first.’ He edged her panties slowly down her legs teasing her skin until he reached the floor glancing at her now pink bum. ‘I knew you would enjoy being spanked.’ He traced a finger up her thigh through the small trail of fluid that was leaking from her, ‘I knew you were a bad girl. I should make you unable to sit for a week.’ He said smacking her bare skin eliciting a sharp moan,  
‘I won’t do it again.’ She cried out. She felt Ben remove his hands and heard his trousers unzipping; she flinched for a moment preparing herself as she felt his hand on her hip relaxing as he caressed her stinging skin,  
‘Apology accepted…now shall I give you what you want?’ he said running the tip of his penis along the cleft of her bottom the other hand pulling her hips up a little stretching out her long back.   
‘Yes…please…Ben.’ She moaned and he pushed inside her quickly filling her completely in one thrust, ‘fuck…’ she gasped and he gripped her hips harder,  
‘Is this what you want?’ he groaned the feeling of being inside her with no barrier was turning him on and he pushed harder and deeper feeling her body sliding across the table the sound of his body hitting hers resonating in the room as she panted and groaned beneath him. Her nails scraped the varnish on the end of the table as he felt himself nearing an edge,  
‘Jesus Ben I…god…damn…shit…faster.’ She said and he reached underneath her his fingers sliding over her clit with the force of every stroke,   
‘Cat…’ he moaned deeply, ‘so wet…cum for me.’ He said and those words sent her over the edge with him joining her as she contracted sharply around him. Benedict stilled moments later pulling out of her, he kicked away his trousers and shoes pulling on his pants before walking round the table. Bending down he loosened the tie from the table pulling it from her wrists thankful it hadn’t left too much of a mark,  
‘Come on darling…can you walk?’ he said looking at her almost lifeless form as she sprawled on the table,  
‘No.’ she replied her cheek pressed against the wood. Ben stood her up slowly stooping down he lifted her into his arms feeling hers wrap around his neck her head lulling into his shoulder, he carried her to the guest room balancing her with one arm pulling back the duvet before placing her down. He didn’t bother with anything else just snuggled in beside her pulling up the covers,  
‘Make love to me tomorrow?’ she whispered,  
‘Of course sleep now.’ He kissed her forehead,  
‘Not mad at me?’ she asked,  
‘I could never really be mad at you.’ He murmured and she kissed his chest,  
‘Good.’ Was her final word before she drifted off.


	3. Chapter 3

Benedict rolled over feeling a knee in his back and he opened his eyes shuffling around in the bed until he was lying on his side, his eyes drifted down Catherine’s body as she slept. At some point in the night she had removed her bra and her breasts were rising and falling as she dreamt the duvet pushed down over her waist one hand resting on her stomach the other splayed next to her head on the pillow. Reaching down he slowly removed her stockings placing them aside making sure she hadn’t woken up before creeping from the bed collecting his watch and sneaking out. He pulled on a robe tying it loosely before inching downstairs collecting their clothes from the kitchen now crumpled from spending the night on the kitchen floor folding them and placing them at the foot of the stairs. He opened the fridge seeing it mostly bare,  
‘Hmm.’ He said grabbing a pad of paper and jotting down a quick list of items before finding an old t-shirt and sweatpants from the washing pile and pulling them on finding his sunglasses and wallet making his way out of the door remembering to grab Catherine's keys in the process. He quickly drove to the shop getting the essentials paying for them quickly glad that no one noticed him as he scurried back to the car; he paused for a moment as he looked around the small collection of shops crossing the road and making his way inside the phone shop,  
‘Good morning can I help?’ a man asked   
‘Yeah I was wondering if you stocked the iPhone 5?’ Ben asked and the man nodded, ‘ooh black please.’ He added seeing the man make his way to the back of the store opening one of the cupboards and pulling out a box and some paperwork and making his way back to the table.   
‘Is it for you?’ the man asked, ‘are you looking to upgrade, new contract?’ he asked,  
‘It’s a present for my girlfriend, our dog ate her phone.’ He rolled his eyes shrugging as the man laughed,  
‘I thought they just had a taste for homework.’ He said, ‘I just need a few details.’ He slid a clipboard over to Ben and he filled all the information in.  
‘I think that’s everything.’ Ben said,  
‘If you go with O2 you get an iPad Mini at half price.’ He said and Ben mused,  
‘Why not believe it or not her laptop almost caught fire.’ He said,  
‘Should she be allowed around technology?’ the man said and Ben smiled,  
‘Probably not but she sure as hell isn’t borrowing mine.’ He said signing some forms and handing over his credit card before collecting his purchases and making his way back to the car checking the time hoping she hadn’t woken up remembering he didn’t leave a note. By the time he got home he hurried into the house placing his keys down quietly looking around listening quietly hearing no noise he breathed a sigh of relief before putting all the shopping away and nipping back outside. He stood on the pavement looking up and down the road before pressing the unlock button on Catherine’s keys seeing a car flash a way down to his right, he paced down the road finding her car parked haphazardly and he pulled open the door looking around at the pile of leaves in the foot well mixed with gravel, dirt and dog hairs and sighed. Otherwise it was piled high with CDs and assorted items which he smiled at seeing a baking cook book, a reel of sellotape, a multipack of chewing gum, two new bottles of water, three various boxes of tissues, a cacophony of dog items including a dog bed in the boot and a scattering of reusable tote bags, receipts for petrol and pairs of sunglasses. Ben started the engine manoeuvring the car into his driveway and parking it next to his before picking up one of the empty carrier bags and dumping all of the rubbish he could see inside it chucking it in the bin before closing the front door behind him. 

Catherine rolled onto her back taking in a deep breath before sliding her hand across the cool sheets to the other side of the bed feeling it empty. Opening her eyes she looked across seeing that her hand was right and the bed was empty and frowned a little pouting; sitting up she looked around seeing that her clothes from downstairs had been folded away and the door was ajar. She rubbed a hand through her hair pulling open her clutch that had now been placed on the chest near the door and quickly swallowed her pill finding a hair band and tying her hair into a messy bun at the back of her head. She poked her head out the door looking around hearing some noise from the kitchen; she quickly walked to the bathroom naked and closed the door quietly trying not to let out a small sigh of pleasure when she finally went to the toilet. Catherine smiled as she looked around seeing a new toothbrush and toothpaste next to the sink along with the bottle of facial cleanser, make up remover and moisturiser she used; she looked in the shower seeing it filled with toiletries, finally she noted the hairbrush perched next to everything on the shelf,  
‘Bless him.’ She said feeling that familiar warmth pooling in her stomach, ‘you can’t love him yet…come on woman wait until you know it will work.’ She said trying to remind herself not to get hurt again. It had taken a week for her to stop crying when she had driven away over a month ago and truth be told there were a few times she could have come to see him in that time but she didn’t know if she could handle walking away at the end of the weekend again. That was until a few days before when she had had dinner with Wanda and Tim and they had reminded her what she was throwing away; she thought about how things would play out as she brushed her teeth looking herself up and down frowning when she realised that she hadn’t waxed her bikini line for a while and she looked as pale as a ghost from lack of sun the remnants of her tan lines fading rapidly. Sighing as she looked at the wrinkles around her eyes and the bags forming beneath them, her slightly wobbly upper arms from lack of going to the gym recently, the occasional hefting of bags of flour keeping the worst away. She thought to herself as she looked up and down that the depressed overeating was beginning to settle on her hips and stomach and annoyingly not on her breasts, not to mention the small pooling under her chin giving her long face a more round quality that she didn’t appreciate all that much. ‘Fuck it, he still wants me so far.’ She said shrugging and making her way to the door when she noticed a satin deep plum coloured robe on the back of the door and she checked seeing it was her size; slipping it on she made her way downstairs and padded along the hall and into the kitchen looking around for a minute seeing Ben in the conservatory his feet slung over the arm of a chair his back to her.   
‘Morning old man couldn’t sleep?’ she said as she placed her hands on his shoulders making him jump his heart racing beneath her hands as she bent down placing her chin on top of his curly hair feeling it tickle her chin as his hands laid on top of hers,  
‘Too many early mornings and I thought I would make you breakfast.’ He added before closing down his laptop and placing it on the table leaning his head back; Catherine slipped her hand inside his v-necked t-shirt pushing her fingers across his skin rubbing it lightly as she kissed the top of his head moving her lips to his temple and then down his cheek before attacking his neck feeling his head hit her shoulder as his hands snaked behind the chair and up the back of her bare thighs, ‘come here and kiss me properly woman.’ He said gripping her waist pulling her into his lap feeling her hand cup his face as she lent in to claim his lips. Catherine lent slowly into the kiss feeling his tongue flick out across hers as one hand snuck up her thigh finding her bare bottom under the smooth material as hers gripped his shoulder the other pushing his t-shirt up to rest on his stomach until they finally had to break for air.  
‘You are such a good kisser.’ She said resting her forehead against his,  
‘And you aren’t wearing any pants.’ He said,  
‘I was trying to be sweet.’ She pulled a face, ‘go and make me some food.’ She added and he smiled picking her up off of his lap and letting her sit down,  
‘Stay there and relax.’ He said as she tried to get up,  
‘Can’t I give you a hand?’ she said,   
‘Absolutely not, if I drop anything I don’t want you to see my three second rule. Also I might have to have a few attempts at the eggs.’ He said and she smiled leaning back picking up the copy of The Independent on the table,   
‘In that case jump to it.’ She said giving him a cheeky smile. 

Catherine flicked her eyes up and Ben came in bearing a tray of a stovetop coffee pot steaming away, two cups and some sugar placing them on the table; at the same time he poured her some orange juice before quickly departing. Moments later he came back bearing two small bowls of fruit placing one down in front of her,  
‘Part one.’ He said pouring two cups of coffee adding some sugar and passing it to her doing the same to his and she folded the paper,  
‘So do you have to work today?’ she asked sipping her orange juice chewing on a grape before spearing some melon,  
‘Nope.’ He said almost choking on his hot coffee as she flicked her eyes down his face and neck before finding his eyes again, ‘I’m all yours.’ He added,  
‘Good.’ She replied finishing her fruit and dropping her fork into the bowl licking her lips.   
‘I presume you are recovered.’ He said the corner of his mouth curling up as he remembered the colour her bum turned under his hands.  
‘Very much so.’ She watched as he stood up collecting her bowl smiling at her before disappearing back into the kitchen. Benedict toasted the muffins buttering them and placing them on a plate before topping them with some crab and checking on his poaching eggs glad he put in a spare few as one broke as he lifted it out; after much swearing under his breath he topped the eggs with some hollandaise sauce and a dusting of cayenne pepper and lifted the plates carrying them in seeing Catherine look surprised as he placed it down in front of her,  
‘Crab eggs…’ he grinned, ‘Benedict.’ He finished as she giggled,  
‘You couldn’t help yourself could you?’ she asked,  
‘Do you have any idea how long I have waited for a good time to make that joke? I only learnt to poach an egg six months ago.’ He replied and she smiled wider,  
‘Well then I am honoured to try your eggs Benedict Benedict.’ She said and he chuckled sitting down. Catherine put some in her mouth feeling the crab melt in her mouth the fresh eggs seeping into the muffin beneath and she let out a small moan, ‘god that’s amazing, I have never had it with crab before.’ She said,  
‘Thank a random café I had breakfast in in Cardiff they gave me the idea.’ He said,  
‘Tell me about work. You never talk about it just that you’re an actor; I think that’s all I know about you. I assume you enjoy it otherwise you wouldn’t do it, but what do you actually do?’ she asked,  
‘It’s kind of like any job but with more sitting around.’ He said, ‘I get up super early some days, then I usually get picked up and go to wherever we’re working that day, when I’m in Cardiff it’s usually the studio, here I am normally on location. Depending on where we go somewhere central to sit in a chair whilst someone puts a nice layer of whiteish looking foundation on me and someone else tames this hair.’ Catherine smiled,  
‘Sounds like hell so far.’ She said and he laughed,   
‘All during this time I am running over the script in my head trying out different ways of delivering lines. Then I get dressed, go to set. Here the waiting begins, cameras positioned, lighting checked, actors in place, scene filmed, sit down, reset everything, scene filmed again, and again, and again until the director is happy or until we get it right with no mistakes.’ He said and she listened attentively.  
‘So how do you like get to that point?’ she asked,  
‘You mean how do I get a part?’  
‘I know that actors audition but how do you you know do that?’ she waved her fork around not explaining herself very well.   
‘Well I used to in the past when I started out literally auditioned for anything and everything my agent sent me and hoped I got the part. Now, god this sounds arrogant, now directors send scripts to my agent for me to read to try and get me to audition and my agent still filters through scripts that film companies release to send me ones they think I will like, get or both.’ He said,  
‘So they send you everything like films and TV and theatre?’ she said and he nodded,  
‘Mmm hmm.’ He agreed,   
‘How long do you get to read it?’ she asked,  
‘Anything from 12 hours to 12 weeks.’ He said and her eyes widened,  
‘That’s a hell of a range.’ She pulled a face, ‘so how do you get ready for an audition in twelve hours?’ she said,  
‘Quickly.’ She laughed,  
‘I suppose you would have to.’ Catherine fell silent for a moment thinking, ‘it sounds like a difficult way to earn a living, somewhat…’  
‘Unstable?’ he finished,  
‘Yeah I was gonna say unpredictable but unstable works.’ She mused, ‘so are you glad that you are famous?’   
‘Successful yes, famous not so much.’  
‘But the two go together as far as I can see.’ Ben thought for a moment,  
‘You know I suppose you’re right I hadn’t thought about it like that.’ He said, ‘I guess my theory is that if I worked in an office I wouldn’t expect to come in to work with fifty people standing around my desk watching me tap at a keyboard all day so I still don’t know why they want to watch me flounce around in a big coat with fluffy hair.’ He said,  
‘Because you’re hot…and what did an article call you “the thinking woman’s crumpet” I think that was it.’ Ben rolled his eyes blushing,   
‘I knew Google wouldn’t be kind to me.’ He said, ‘I find it weird that anyone thinks I’m that hot.’ He added,  
‘I do…why do you find that weird?’ Ben shrugged, ‘come on I’ve put on six pounds since I met you and you still find me attractive.’ She added and he looked up his eyes scanning her body,  
‘You have? I didn’t notice any of it…anywhere…but I’m I dunno, old and getting wrinkly and grey haired, chinny and I suppose I’m not too bad from the neck down.’   
‘Good god I have grey hairs and wrinkles, that’s what the thirties bring. Not to mention the array of blackheads that still seem to adorn my chin despite being miles away from my teens…and I like your chins…all four of them.’ She added, ‘I imagine when you’re ninety you won’t need a scarf you can just tuck your jowls into your collar and be done with it.’ She teased and Ben snorted into his orange juice wiping some off his chin before beginning to howl with laughter.  
‘Fuck well that’s an image…’ he said,  
‘Well I will be using my tits for knee warmers so we’ll be a right pair.’ She added as he wiped his eyes crying now,  
‘I can’t get that image out of my mind now…’ he said trying to breathe, ‘well that depressed me and cheered me up in equal measure.’ He added wiping his eyes. 

Catherine picked up the empty dishes and carried them into the kitchen hearing Ben join her,  
‘Thank you for breakfast.’ She said turning and winding her hands around his waist leaning into his chest,  
‘You’re welcome. I thought if you wanted this afternoon we could have a late lunch with some of my friends, so that you could get to know them?’ Catherine looked up at him as his eyes searched hers,  
‘As…’  
‘As…my…I don’t know.’ He said, ‘if I said girlfriend would that be wrong?’   
‘I don’t know…I…I’m scared.’ She admitted,   
‘Of what?’ he asked knowing what her answer was going to be,  
‘That it won’t work. We live in different places, with different lives what if this doesn’t work long term. I mean we have only actually spent less than two weeks with each other in real terms and…I don’t know…’ she sighed, ‘shit I didn’t want to…shit…’ she pulled away from him brushing the hair from her face and making her way to the stairs seeing her case at the bottom. Grabbing it she made her way up the stairs,  
‘Stop, please stop Cat.’ Benedict said finally managing to grab her hand pulling her to a stop, ‘I love…’  
‘No don’t say that.’ She stopped him,  
‘But I do, I love you Catherine, I have loved you from the first moment I saw you.’ She felt the tears forming in her eyes,  
‘Ben…’ she said quietly,  
‘I love you.’ He pulled her chin up wiping a tear away with his thumb, ‘it will work it has to work. I don’t know how but it will.’   
‘It can’t work, just think about it logically Ben, how will it work, how?’ she asked pulling from him and pushing her case onto the bed and unzipping it, ‘it will all go wrong and we will hurt each other.’  
‘I would never hurt you.’  
‘Not intentionally no but that’s what will happen.’ She said finding some clothes and pulling them out,  
‘Why are you so certain that it’s all going to fall apart? Aren’t we worth at least trying for?’ Ben said pulling her round, ‘I am willing to try. I don’t want to lose you; you make me a better person. I am calmer around you, focussed, balanced; I can’t imagine what I would be like without you now.’ He said, Catherine went to speak but couldn’t find another argument within her. Ben took the silence as his moment and lent forward pressing his lips to hers, ‘please don’t leave me.’ He whispered against them before kissing her again with more certainty this time. 

Catherine forced her head to the side closing her eyes feeling more tears fall,  
‘I don’t know what to do.’ She admitted feeling Ben’s hands encircle her waist his breath on the junction between her neck and her shoulder before he pressed his lips to her skin with a need she hadn’t felt before.  
‘Stay with me.’ He said quietly the vibrations of his voice running through her chest,  
‘I’m scared.’ Catherine whispered,  
‘So am I, but you can’t live your whole life in fear and regret.’ He ran his hands to the front of her body finding the sash of her robe and loosening it. ‘Also if you leave I will come after you, I will keep nagging you until you take me back.’ He said softly and she smiled her hand moving to his shoulder as he pushed the robe from her shoulders,   
‘Ok…’ she said in a barely audible whisper,  
‘You have to promise me you will stop trying to run away from me.’ He said kissing her collar bone his fingertips running down her back,  
‘Ok…’ she said again,  
‘Good now I am going to show you why you should stay…’ he murmured softly into her ear before kissing below it his teeth grazing her skin, ‘lie down.’ He finished as she looked behind her seeing she was trapped between him and the bed wondering how he had got her there from the other side of the room but not wanting to over think it for a second longer. Catherine let her body sink into the duvet shuffling so that her head was resting on the pillows before looking up at Ben who was running his eyes down the length of her naked body his lips slightly parted and his hair now ruffled around his eyes; she watched as he pulled his t-shirt over his head tossing it aside smiling as her eyes flicked to his trousers,  
‘Aren’t you forgetting something?’ she said, ‘you are trying to convince me to stay remember.’ She added and he flashed her a wicked smile before pushing them off leaving him naked in front of her. Benedict watched as she looked down his body drinking him in as he stood in front of her; she let her eyes slowly sink down his chest and defined stomach still almost completely flat from where he was still dieting but a little softer on his hips she noticed. Catherine licked her lips as her eyes traced the V of his hips and flicked down his thighs before moving her hand into his line of vision and beckoning him with her index finger, ‘come here sexy.’ She said and Ben blushed a little placing his knee on the bed running his fingers up the sole of her foot where she had one knee bent the other crossed over it. Catherine moved her foot putting it in the middle of his chest holding him back a little feeling him push against her bending her leg back until her knee almost met her chest,  
‘You can’t keep me away that easily.’ He said sliding his hand down the back of her thigh and pushing under her bum cupping it and pulling her body down the bed a little bit feeling her foot slide past his shoulder and down his back. He bent his head kissing her stomach and working his way up until he was sprawled between her legs straddling her right thigh; Catherine pushed against his thick muscular thigh feeling his taut flesh stimulating her as her hands moved down and gripped Ben’s bum before letting her fingers dig into his thigh. Ben smiled a little, ‘enjoying yourself?’ he murmured and she nodded biting her lip as his fingers teased her breasts his lips kissing down her neck; he began to oppose her moving hips grinding against her pushing his leg back and forth as her hands began to grip him harder,  
‘You have the best legs…the best…so hot…’ she mumbled into his neck her teeth scraping against his collar bone, ‘god you’re body’s so hot.’ She added her hands running up his back as he moved his lips to hers claiming them in a hot kiss. Ben tangled his fingers into the hair at the nape of her neck his other hand holding him firm on the bed as he swelled against her body feeling himself getting harder every second, ‘please…Ben please…’ she gasped her eyes gazing into his,  
‘What do you need?’ he asked trying to catch his breath,  
‘You…’ she replied and he reached down moving her leg to the outside of his, without a moment’s hesitation he moved inside of her knowing she was ready from the wetness spreading down his thigh and she groaned beneath him arching her back her stomach touching his, ‘fuck…mmm…’ Ben set a slow rhythm his body sliding across hers as he inched deeper inside her. He let his hand run down her arm locking his fingers with hers before pulling it up pinning it to the pillow as he slid almost out of her sliding her up the bed a little with every deep thrust. Benedict pulled her leg higher on his waist feeling her hand slide down to his bum as Ben hummed his pleasure hearing her whimper and pant next to his ear,   
‘Almost there…’ he mumbled feeling himself getting closer,  
‘Come with me Ben…’ she whispered and his eyes flicked to hers as she closed them her head tilting back, Ben pushed his face into her neck inhaling the scent of her skin as he crashed over the edge. Catherine licked her dry lips pressing them to his ear trying to breathe,  
‘Mmm.’ Ben mumbled trying to hold still,  
‘I love you.’ She whispered almost silently but his ears heard it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has taken me sooooooooooooooo long to get this done, I apologise...

Catherine looked up from the menu and snorted trying not to burst out laughing as she caught sight of Benedict two chopsticks poking out from under his upper lip,  
‘Do I have something on my face?’ he asked his voice muffled the chopsticks bouncing up and down,  
‘You tit.’ She giggled he looked shocked making the chopsticks protrude from his lips sticking outwards,   
‘Me?!’ he said placing his hand to his chest and Catherine blushed as the waiter came and Ben removed the chopsticks as the man shot him a strange look,  
‘Are you ready to order?’ he asked his face completely straight,  
‘Can I have the pork ramen please?’ Catherine said before pulling a face looking at Ben as the man nodded jotting it down,  
‘Umm I will go for the chilli udon noodle soup please.’ He said and the man nodded again walking away, ‘he didn’t seem impressed with my walrus.’   
‘You have the mind of a child.’ She said and he smirked looking down to put his napkin on his lap before flicking his eyes up again seeing Catherine with her chopsticks stuck up behind her head like antenna and chuckled, ‘something funny?’ she asked,  
‘Can you get radio two with those?’   
‘Only medium and long wave I’m afraid, would you like to know the cricket score?’ she asked,  
‘I can’t believe we’re in our thirties.’ He said shaking his head as she removed them from her bun and placed them back down,   
‘It feels somewhat weird going on a date with you. I don’t think we’ve really been on a date just us and we have been seeing each other for almost two months.’   
‘That’s a point, well here’s to delayed first dates.’ He said holding up his wine glass clinking it against hers before sipping some. ‘Now we have that out of the way I have a question for you.’ He said smiling widely and Catherine raised an eyebrow,  
‘Ok.’ She said bracing herself for anything to come out of his mouth,  
‘Are you busy in August?’   
‘It’s only the beginning of May!’ she said,  
‘And are you busy in August?’ he said again,  
‘Well I don’t think so I don’t have anything planned…’ she began,  
‘Good and what about on the 9th?’ he said,  
‘Of July?’  
‘No May, as in what are you doing next week?’ He said,  
‘Umm I dunno working probably knowing me.’  
‘How would you like to put a dress on and come and wander down a long piece of carpet and watch a movie with me?’ he asked,  
‘Is it a good movie?’ she asked,  
‘Of course.’  
‘Are you saying that because you’re in it?’   
‘Perhaps. I’m not the only person in it; it’s not a two hour monologue.’   
‘Thank Christ for that, I don’t think I would even go to see that for free.’ Ben poked her in the arm with a chopstick, ‘does this mean you get to show me off?’ she said and he grinned  
‘Indeed it does, it might be a bit boring for you, I mean you can just come for the film part if you want.’ He said realising it might be a bit boring for her to stand around as he was endlessly interviewed.  
‘Of course I will come for the whole thing, you ready to have a “girlfriend”?’ she asked,  
‘Are you ready to be hounded by photographers?’   
‘Haven’t we been already?’ she reminded him and he mused,   
‘Suppose but it only gets worse, then of course there’s the negative press and the sometimes crazy fans.’ He said, ‘I mean I don’t think there will be death threats I mean I’m not One Direction or anything.’  
‘You’re selling this so well.’ She said, ‘Ben…’ she took his hand, ‘Ben I am old enough and thick skinned enough to ignore all that shit. You have to have a life and trust me I am so boring they won’t give a shit about me for long.’ She said, ‘and besides who gives a fuck if someone I don’t know hates me not like I care. My colleagues like you, I’m sure my friends will like you and I think your friends like me and I know your parents like me, that’s all that matters.’ She said,  
‘True enough.’ He shrugged, ‘ok well right good, if you come down the night before and then maybe we, I can find some help with finding you a dress.’   
‘I will find the dress.’ She said horrified at the thought as she looked up and down his fashion disaster today.   
‘At least let me buy it for you.’  
‘No.’ she said and he pouted, ‘not even with that face.’   
‘Spoil sport.’ He replied as the food came.   
‘So August…?’ she said,  
‘Oh yes, August well I thought if you wanted we could go on holiday? Sort of.’ He said,  
‘Sort of?’ she asked,  
‘Well yes I have to go to New Zealand to do precisely 12 hours of work on two days and I was thinking of going to the premiere of Martin’s new film, then I have two days there which I thought I could show you around a little bit and then I have to go to Japan for five days to do some Star Trek promotion but that’s only for about three days and I am free in the evenings and for two days so again exploring…and then I am officiating Seb’s wedding in Ibiza and I am there for six days so I thought we could go off after the wedding and have a bit of time for us or hang out with the group either way I don’t mind. I know it doesn’t sound appealing with the working but…’  
‘I would love to come.’ She said,  
‘Sorry?’ he asked,  
‘I would love to come’,  
‘But?’  
‘No, no buts just yeah sure why not.’ Ben lent over the table kissing her full on the lips before sitting down bobbing up and down like a jubilant toddler,   
‘Wow excellent, yay.’ He said his legs jiggling making the table vibrate, ‘send me your passport number and I will organise things.’   
‘Calm Ben stay calm I have it written down I will let you have it when we get home.’ She said, ‘as long as you let me know the dates I will let everyone know I won’t be in work.’ She added as they finished their meal. 

* * *

Benedict watched carefully as Catherine surveyed the jewellery store window,  
‘Go on then which one would you pick?’ he said scanning the display,  
‘Oh none of these.’ She said walking down a little further to a small store tucked around the corner and pointed into the antique store, ‘that is more me.’ She said pointing to a gold ring with a central clear green emerald surrounded by tiny diamonds, ‘I always imagine some glamorous socialite with this on her finger surrounded by gorgeous young men wearing silk…’ she said, ‘someone who loved this ring and the person who gave it to her.’ She said her mind drifting away until she glanced up seeing Ben watching her in the glass window, he ran his hands up her arms leaning in and placing a soft kiss at the bottom of her neck, ‘but that’s just my imagination running riot.’ She added shaking her head,  
‘I think it makes for a lovely story, and you never know if objects could talk imagine what they would tell us.’   
‘Dirty shit I presume its more fun.’ She said slipping her hand in his,  
‘You have to lower the tone didn’t you?’ he said and she grinned,   
‘Catherine? Catherine Acland? Is it you isn’t it?’ a voice said from behind her and she whipped round, ‘hi it’s Ellen, Ellen Mason.’   
‘Oh my god Ellie hi, how have you been?’ she said,  
‘Not bad, how’s country life, you back in the city now?’ she asked,  
‘God no, still stuck in the mud.’ She joked, ‘how about you? Still in the city?’   
‘For my sins, still hedge funding and wishing I wasn’t.’ she replied, ‘so what are you doing in Hampstead? How long are you around for?’ she asked,  
‘Oh I came up for a charity event and decided to hang around and visit an old friend.’ Catherine indicated Ben who had reappeared behind her and Ellen eyed the man quizzically trying to work out where she knew him from,  
‘You should come out with the guys if you’re still around tomorrow.’  
‘Oh I don’t know if I’m free.’ She glanced at Ben,   
‘Tomorrow night, of course she is.’ He said and she stood on his toe quickly making him yelp a little,  
‘Bring your boyfriend.’ Ellen said,  
‘Oh he’s…’ she began,  
‘I would love to come and meet some of Cat’s old friends.’ He said smiling ignoring the red hot daggers shooting from her eyes,  
‘Excellent, do you still have the same number?’ Ellen said,  
‘07761237654?’ Cat said smiling to herself knowing the woman had no way of reaching her as she put it in her phone,  
‘Great well I will text you the info later, Dean is gonna be stoked to see you.’ She said,  
‘God does he still work there, blimey thought he would have moved on a long time ago.’ Catherine scoffed,  
‘Well he would have done if I hadn’t of married the silly bastard.’ Ellen said, ‘I should have introduced myself as Ellen Page now, it’s only been a couple of months I still can’t get used to saying it.’ She beamed and Catherine fought back the physical wave of nausea that came over her.   
‘Wow congratulations.’ She said in a strangled way, ‘god is that the time we should be going aren’t we almost late meeting your friends? Lovely to meet you, let me know about tomorrow.’ Catherine said taking Ben’s hand forcefully plastering one last smile on her face and turning away,  
‘See you tomorrow.’ Ellen called,  
‘Not bloody likely.’ Catherine said under her breath as she dragged Ben towards the heath. Ben pulled her to a stop,  
‘Hang on a minute, what was that all about?’ he asked,  
‘Did you not get the fucking hint when I glared at you, or stood on your foot? Why the fuck did you agree we would go out with them.’  
‘Because I would like to meet your friends.’  
‘You idiot they aren’t my bloody friends. Not any more. I never had much in common with them anyway apart from working with them.’  
‘That’s a lie; you were quite pleased to see her. Look I don’t want to monopolise you for the whole time.’ He said, ‘why the rush to get away?’   
‘She is Ellen Mason, she is the person who was my best friend for five years until I got sacked and she pretended she didn’t know me, didn’t want to help me. Now the dull woman has gone and married the man that got me fired.’ She said,  
‘Dean Page is the boss…the asshole boss?’ Benedict said,  
‘Bingo, god for a smart man sometimes you are stunningly slow. So thank you very much for almost landing me in the worst social situation in my life!’   
‘Shit I’m sorry.’ He said as they reached the front door and he slipped his keys in,  
‘Well it’s not like I have a phone so she can’t text me anyway.’ She said.  
‘Ah…well…about that.’ He said going to the sitting room table and passing her a box, ‘I got you this.’ He said and she rotated the present in her hands before pulling open the wrapping,  
‘You bought me a phone? Oh my god you didn’t have to do that.’ She said,  
‘Well I did…it was supposed to be a yay surprise not an oh fuck surprise and I buggared that up.’ He said feeling her hug him with force almost knocking him over,  
‘Thank you, I will stop being an ungrateful bitch now…’ she said kissing him quickly before leaning back and opening the box feeling a little guilty for biting his head off.   
‘Also…’ he handed another box to her and she looked at him confused, ‘it’s a temporary thing until you get your hard drive fixed.’ He said, ‘and that way you can’t get out of Skyping me.’ He said as she peeled off the wrapping paper her eyes widening,  
‘Oh my god Ben, seriously stop spending all your money on me.’ She said, ‘thank you.’ She placed it on the table leaning forwards and kissing him softly. Ben wound his hand around her neck reaching up and unclipping her bun feeling her hair tangle in his fingers as she moved into his lap a little her mouth tiling to fit his as he moved; he quickly flicked his tongue across her lips making her smile before she let him in moaning softly as she flicked her tongue against his her hand resting on his sternum the other placed on his knee holding her body up as she lent back feeling his hand cradling her back.   
‘I should buy you gifts more often.’ He joked as she broke the kiss to look at him.   
‘Well keep accepting dinners out with people I don’t like and it will give you an excuse.’ She teased, ‘now tell me how late are we going to be for dinner if I do this?’ she asked pulling his shirt open,  
‘Oh I’m sure we can think of some sort of excuse.’ He said grinning widely before leaning in to kiss her again.

* * *

Ben handed Adam the bottle of wine sheepishly,  
‘I am so sorry mate we lost track of time, she tried to get me out of the house quicker.’ He said as Catherine handed the bouquet of flowers to Samantha,  
‘Uncle Ben! Uncle Ben!’ a voice squealed skimming past her knees the small girl taking a running jump as Ben scooped her up hugging her tight before giving her a quick tickle,  
‘Lola hello darling.’ He cooed and bounced her up and down a little giving her a wet kiss making her squirm,  
‘Eww gross.’ She said wiping her cheek,  
‘Excuse me missy where’s mine?’ he asked proffering his cheek and the girl gave him an equally damp kiss in return.   
‘Who’s she?’ Lola asked pointing at Catherine,   
‘Hello I’m Cat.’  
‘Meow?’ Lola asked and Catherine smiled,  
‘Meow.’ She replied, ‘I love your sparkly dress.’ She added and Lola broke into a toothless grin,  
‘Do you like playing princesses? You can be the giant princess I don’t have one of those.’ She said,  
‘Wow can I, do you have a giant prince to sweep me off my feet?’ Catherine asked  
‘What’s your proper name?’ Lola asked,  
‘Catherine.’ She said,  
‘Like the princess on the TV?’ she asked,  
‘You could say that.’ Cat said as Ben mumbled,  
‘Closer than you think.’ Winking at her seeing Adam look confused, ‘I will explain later.’   
‘What is your full name, mine is Lola Rose May Ackland.’ She held out her hand,  
‘Well Lola Rose May Ackland it is very nice to meet you, my name is Catherine Arabella Gwendoline Acland.’ She said shaking it,  
‘We have the same name, daddy we have the same name, are you my sister?’ she bounced up and down excited,  
‘I don’t think I am…?’ Catherine said, ‘mine is no K.’ she said,  
‘Ooh mine is…wow daddy that’s cool isn’t that cool?’ she said tugging her father’s hand,   
‘Very cool.’ He said,  
‘Gwendoline?’ Ben said,  
‘I wouldn’t start Ben-e-dict Cum-ber-batch.’ She said sounding out every syllable,  
‘Can we play princesses can weeeeeeee.’ She said,  
‘Of course we can.’ Catherine said following her into the sitting room,   
‘I will bring the wine.’ Ben said seeing her thankful face. 

Ben watched amused as Catherine folded her legs beneath her as demurely as she could in her short dress and accepted her tiara placing it on her head and sipping her imaginary cup of tea.  
‘Uncle Ben can be your husband.’ She said suddenly and Catherine choked on her imaginary tea the room next door falling silent, ‘he doesn’t have a wife and mummy keeps saying we need to find a nice woman for Uncle Ben and you are a nice woman so you can be his wife.’ She said,  
‘I don’t think it works that easily sweetie.’ Samantha said as Ben chuckled,  
‘But uncle Ben…’  
‘Ok well I’m sure he will take it into consideration.’ Adam said as Catherine bit her lip stifling a giggle, ‘but they are friends.’  
‘Cuddly friends like you and mummy?’ Lola asked and Catherine couldn’t hold her laugh in a snort coming from deep in her belly the tears running down her cheeks,  
‘Kids.’ She said and Samantha rolled her eyes and Adam went as red as his hair. Right on cue Jake started to cry his wails filtering through the baby monitor, ‘saved by the baby.’ Catherine said trying to suppress her laughter as she lent forward accepting her plastic cake on a plate,  
‘You know the whole room can see your pants.’ Ben said as he sat down next to her cross legged sipping his wine his eyes scanning her bum as her hand flew to it pulling the hem of her dress down,  
‘Well I brought the wrong dress I didn’t know what we would be doing. This would be fine if we were clubbing.’ She hissed,  
‘I’m not worried.’ He said leaning in, ‘I was enjoying the view.’ He whispered and her eyes opened a little smiling slyly,   
‘Behave; I thought you would have been worn out from earlier.’ She replied as her hand slid over his before moving away seeing a small pair of blue eyes watching them from a foot away the six year old smiling at them.   
‘If you want to be the prince you can marry her now…I don’t have a white horse though.’ She added as an afterthought.   
‘Ahh well lucky for you I have one tied up outside so I’m sure it will be ok.’ Ben said,  
‘Time for bed for you.’ Adam said cradling a baby in the other arm,  
‘Awwwwww but they are just about to get married.’ Lola whined,  
‘Well that will have to wait for another day, teeth, PJs and bed and if you’re good uncle Ben will come and read you a story.’ He said,  
‘With voices?’ she narrowed her eyes,  
‘And actions…’ Ben said diving for her and scooping her up making her squeal, ‘I will be back shortly.’ He said as Catherine levered herself up watching him tuck Lola under his arm bouncing up the stairs. She wandered towards the kitchen seeing a cloud of steam rising from the cooker,  
‘Can I give you a hand?’ she asked and Samantha turned round,  
‘Umm I tell you what you can do if you wouldn’t mind you can peel the carrots?’ Samantha said,  
‘Of course.’ Catherine said, ‘whilst you grill me.’ She added smiling,  
‘Soooo the basics how do you know him? Are you dating him? How long have you been dating? What do you do…you know.’ She said and Catherine laughed,  
‘I met him well lets set the scene, his parents live in the same village as me and I walk past their house every day, I was house sitting for them and he came down to visit, I thought someone had broken in so I went upstairs brandishing a cricket bat and walked in on him stark naked, sunburnt to hell having just got out of the shower. I almost decked him one.’ She said as Samantha doubled over with laughter,  
‘I think there is a little too much frivolity going on in this kitchen.’ Ben said as he rounded the corner seeing the two women in a giggling heap,  
‘Naked, sunburnt fuck Ben you know how to land a woman.’ Sam said wiping the tears from her eyes and taking the roast from the oven,  
‘Oh god she told you.’  
‘So are you two an item?’ Sam said,  
‘I would say yes, she might say no though.’ Ben said and Catherine raised an eyebrow at him,  
‘I’m deciding whether I can live with the grumpy old man inside him.’ She teased, ‘I’ll let you know.’ She added as they carried the plates through.   
‘I like you, I have a feeling you could challenge him rather well and he needs someone to keep that ego I check.’ Adam said elbowing Ben who shot him a look.   
‘Well I think he looks very happy, you both do.’ Samantha said, ‘a toast to good friends…with benefits.’ She added and they all laughed clinking glasses before tucking in to dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

Benedict smoothed his hair down scratching the back of his neck before fiddling with his cuffs again,  
‘Will you come here and sit down.’ Carolyn said handing him a bottle of water,  
‘Where is she?’ he said feeling a little sick. Another week had passed they had had to cancel the dinner with his parents because filming had stayed in London for an extra week and Catherine had barely managed to find a moment’s time to speak to him given his hectic schedule and now she was running late without so much as a text.  
‘She will be here, you still have thirty minutes.’ She said, ‘Ben you need to remember what you are going to say to the reporters now you remember the things you aren’t going to deny or confirm right?’ Ben nodded and Carolyn stared him down,  
‘Yes, yes I know don’t worry.’ He said checking his phone again. 

Catherine stood in her small dingy hotel room and took a deep breath smoothing on her red lipstick running a shaking hand through her dark shining hair; she had had it blown out and a professional wave put through it but now she wasn’t sure if it was too boring. She looked at her simple make up and picked up a tissue hovering before putting it down again deciding to keep the lipstick frowning at her reflection again before picking up her most fashionable but massively unfashionable jacket and her go to clutch bag and making her way down to the lobby of her cheap hotel that she had booked for the night but mainly to get ready in, she slipped into the back of a taxi and gave the driver the address knowing that she couldn’t back out now.

Ben’s eyes snapped up as there was a knock on the door and Carolyn went to open it as Ben smoothed down his shirt again,  
‘Thanks.’ He heard Carolyn said shutting the door walking back into the room handing Ben a whiskey in a glass, ‘here drink this it might calm you down.’ She said and he took it silently swirling the amber liquid around a little,  
‘Would you give me a minute?’ he asked wanting to be alone if she didn’t show up knowing it was a big ask to assume she would be happy stepping into his public life as well as his private life.  
‘Sure I will be downstairs; I’ll come up for you when it’s time to leave.’ She said patting Ben on the shoulder looking at him sympathetically before leaving him alone. Ben placed the glass of whiskey down not having the stomach for it before getting up and walking to the balcony doors pulling them open feeling the warm air blow around him as he looked down on the city. He pulled out his phone scrolling to Catherine’s number hearing it ring out,  
‘Please call me back darling, I am standing here in a penguin suit feeling like a total dickhead about to go and face the baying dogs I want you by my side, I miss you.’ He hung up sighing. He glanced over his shoulder as there was a knock on the door and he glanced at the time wondering how long he had been staring into space. He stubbed out his cigarette kicking away the evidence before popping a mint in his mouth pulling on his suit jacket again and making his way to the door pulling it open seeing there was no one there. 

Catherine had lifted her hand to knock at the door of Ben’s room pausing for a moment taking a deep breath and knocking lightly. She waited a long moment assuming he hadn’t heard and then the doubt crept in that maybe he had and he was ignoring her or worse she was so late he had left already. She had ignored his call as she waited in the lift and now she felt like a fool standing in the long dreary corridor of the hotel; she turned on her heel and began to walk away stilling the fear inside herself,  
‘Catherine? Cat? Is that you?’ she heard Ben call his footsteps thudding on the carpeted floor moving quickly up behind her, moments later a hand landed in the crook of her elbow and she was being spun round to face him her hand colliding with the centre of his chest as he moved his hand to her hip the other sliding up her bare back and cradling her neck to his shoulder. His broad masculine shoulder that smelt all too familiar, musk a faint tinge of citrus and a little cigarette smoke; she had figured that he smoked but she didn’t have the heart to bring it up now when she hadn’t before, she knew it was the odd one, more when she wasn’t around but as long as he didn’t do it in front of her she didn’t mind too much and it was a battle for another day perhaps she reminded herself as her body sunk against his forcing him to support her more than she wanted too. ‘My darling are you alright?’ he asked into her ear making her snap her eyes up to look at him,  
‘Yes, yes of course.’ She said, ‘I am so sorry I’m late I just didn’t know whether this was good enough.’ She said as Ben ushered her into his room closing the door and pressing her lightly against it before leaning back taking her in. The modest neckline of the emerald silk which fell to the floor trailing round and gathering at the bottom of her back leaving her creamy skin bare to his fingers and later he hoped to his lips, her bright red lips were enticing him as her green eyes watched him nervously,  
‘You are beautiful, I don’t want to cheapen the moment by throwing myself at you…but in that dress…’ he lent forwards kissing her neck working his way up to her jaw, ‘I can’t help myself.’ He cupped her head pulling her lips to his as her hands worked inside his suit undoing his waistcoat slipping her hands onto his lower back gripping his body to hers as their tongues collided. Just as Benedict had run his hand down her leg there was a knock at the door, ‘fuck.’ He breathed as Catherine moved away finding a mirror and adjusting her hair thankful her lipstick hadn’t left a bright red trail across her face as Ben let Carolyn in,  
‘Ah good she’s here, nice to finally meet you Catherine, I’m Carolyn.’ She held out her hand and Cat took it enthusiastically shaking it, ‘right let’s get going.’ She said checking her watch,  
‘Carolyn has been trying for years to get me places on time.’ Ben joked as she rolled her eyes,  
‘Trying and failing move your ass.’ She said as Catherine picked up his hotel room key slipping it in her bag before following him into the lift, ‘now Catherine I am going to give you the run down, now of course you are allowed between the two of you to divulge any information about yourselves that you wish but usually less is more. Don’t give them an in otherwise they will prise every last scrap out of you, and if you know about Ben’s upcoming projects remember not to tell them anything in case you let out any confidential information.’ Catherine nodded wide eyed as they got into the back of the car,  
‘Don’t hassle her so much I barely got her to come as it is.’ Ben said as Carolyn shrugged getting into the front of the car leaving them in peace, ‘sorry.’ He said,  
‘Oh no don’t apologise I get it, this is work for you.’ She said, ‘I have decided to go for the say nothing approach then I can’t get it wrong.’ She added laughing. Ben lent in kissing her softly again as the car bumped gently on around the tight corners of the London streets and the car fell silent.  
'You did want to come didn't you?' he asked nervously.   
'Of course I did. I can't wait to see you kick some ass I have to admit I'm more scared of your fans than the press. I know they are polite but most of them would happily date you so I don't want them to see me as a threat.' she said,  
'They're a good bunch any that do get mouthy I will give them one of my villain stares.' he bent his head forward looking up at her through his eyebrows.  
'Hmm terrifying.' she giggled. 'It's the hair...you look well weird with straight hair...'   
'Fuck...I told her I looked stupid.'  
'Not stupid just weird. I prefer you with curly hair I suppose...' she said. 'It looks more fluffy and pullable.' she teased.   
'Don't you even think about trying to turn me on...I cannot go out there with an erection!' he whined as she lent in kissing his neck rubbing away the red lipstick mark that remained there.   
‘Maybe if you’re good I will pull it for you later.’ She said as the car pulled to a stop.  
‘Shit you ready to do this?’ he said and she nodded smiling at him as the door opened and he climbed out the deafening roar of the crowd hitting his ears, thousands of people screaming and shouting his name. For a second he lost sight of Catherine as she exited the other side of the car and he panicked for a moment spinning round on the spot as he tried to find her,  
‘I’m here…right here.’ He heard her say as her fingers slipped into his and she gripped his hand tightly. Barely a moment later a voice shouted,  
‘Benedict who’s the woman?’ and he turned to look at her giving her a tense grin,  
‘Well you know what we agreed.’ She said beginning to walk in the direction Carolyn was indicating pulling him along with him, he waved at everyone he could see darting to his right almost knocking Catherine over,  
‘Ben!’  
‘We love you Ben!’  
‘Marry me Ben!’ another shouted as they walked down the carpet,  
‘Can I have a picture?’ One said as he signed some items quickly and chatted away to some of the fans as the screams became louder and louder.   
‘Of course.’ Ben replied spinning round and trying to get into the shot failing miserably,  
‘Here let me.’ Catherine said taking the camera and waiting for them to pose before taking the shot taking a good few more before they were ushered down the line,  
‘Hey, hello?’ a young woman called after her, ‘do you know Ben?’ she asked and Catherine nodded, ‘would you give him this, my friends and I got him a gift.’ She said,  
‘Of course I will, is there a note inside with your name?’ Catherine asked,  
‘Umm no shit.’  
‘Don’t worry here…’ Catherine whipped out her phone and opened up a notes page, ‘put your details and name down on here.’ She said and the girl typed quickly handing her back the phone,  
‘Thank you so much.’  
‘You’re welcome, I will get him to say thank you I am sure he will appreciate it.’ She said smiling hearing Carolyn call her, ‘I better be off.’ She said waving at the girl as she slunk off down the red carpet hearing the whispers ripple down the line behind her. 

Benedict had made it about halfway down the carpet and Catherine had now managed to collect a wide range of gifts in bags and boxes and was beginning to drop them all. She had now spoken to fifty percent of the people who had waited so patiently to see Benedict and chatted to them whilst she joggled up and down to keep herself warm. Overall she noted that nobody seemed to hate her but she hadn’t confirmed or denied anything about their relationship just in case.   
‘Holy shit what are those?’ Ben asked eyeing them up and down,  
‘These are all your gifts from all your fans.’ She said as Ben caught one of the boxes falling from her hands.  
‘Here I will take those.’ Carolyn said taking them off of her hands and they miraculously disappeared to some other person not to be seen again for the rest of the night,  
‘God thank you so much.’ Catherine said shaking out her arms feeling the blood return to them, she felt Ben’s hands rubbing up and down her arms warming them before taking her hands in his holding them stroking his thumbs across her knuckles glancing up into her face thankful he didn’t see it filled with dread.   
‘Come on let me show you off to some of my friends.’ He said taking her hand and walking towards the back of the red carpet where there was a large white structure erected with a presenter putting the actors through their paces.   
‘Christ you have friends.’ She teased and he scowled at her seeing her smile coyly at him,  
‘Hey guys!’ he beamed as he walked up to them and all of a sudden Catherine felt nervous in the presence of so many famous people, ‘Catherine this is Zach.’ He said and Zach lent forward taking her hand and shaking it firmly,  
‘Nice to meet you.’ He said and Catherine just opened her mouth gaping at him a little before letting out a small squeak trying not to see Ben’s bemused look.  
‘This is Chris.’ Ben said and she looked into the bright blue eyes of the tall man next to him again lost for words.   
‘Hi.’ She squeaked shaking his hand as firmly as she could,  
‘This is Zoe, Zoe this is Catherine.’ And she shook her hand, ‘and Alice.’ He said and she shook her hand warmly,  
‘It’s a pleasure to meet you all.’ She said her voice trailing off towards the end as she looked down fiddling with her dress smoothing it down.   
‘Don’t worry we don’t bite.’ Alice said touching the top of her arm softly, ‘so we can merely presume you and Ben have made it official?’ she added.  
‘Yeah I would say he’s my boyfriend. I suppose two months and it was about time we agreed on boyfriend girlfriend, but I don’t think I am going to tell all of them that.’ She said pointing at the large number of press.  
‘Right guys time for the interview section.’ One of the many ushers said moving them along the red carpet to the press section once again leaving Catherine adrift. 

Catherine watched as Ben patiently moved his way along the length of reporters as she hovered in the background beginning to feel somewhat cold in her exposing dress wishing she had brought a coat, she was aware of people taking her picture and she tried to stand up straight and suck her stomach in so that she wasn’t too critiqued in the morning’s papers. She noted that she was pointed at by almost every interviewer and Ben dutifully gave them an answer of what she didn’t know but she smiled a little anyway knowing that even if he said friend they would hear girlfriend. After what felt like an age he was back with her and she was standing shivering in the corner,  
‘Are you cold darling?’ he asked and she nodded quickly, ‘here take this.’ He said frowning and shrugging off his suit jacket tucking it around her shoulders rubbing her arms again pulling her into his body and she pulled away a little making him frown before glancing at the photographers she was looking at,  
‘Thanks.’ She said, ‘so what did you tell them?’ she asked nodding slightly towards the press.  
‘I went for childhood friend.’ He said,  
‘Ooh nice save, so you didn’t say we were engaged in some horizontal tango?’ she said and he chuckled,  
‘No but I’m a kinda shit liar so I think they knew.’ He said,   
‘So tempting to kiss you right now…but I guess I should save that for when we’re in the dark.’ She winked and he smiled at her a twinkle in his eyes.  
‘Speaking of which now you are bored to death shall we go inside?’ he said offering his elbow waiting for her to take it before guiding her inside. As soon as they made it through the doors of the cinema she felt herself relax a little being able to be herself, it was exhausting acting a part and she didn’t know how he had the energy to make it through a premiere,   
‘God I feel knackered and I haven’t even done anything.’ She said taking the glass of champagne and drinking it thankful for the effect it had.   
‘Don’t go crazy with those I am not carrying you home.’ He said and she smiled as naturally as she could, ‘we can go if you want? If you hate it?’ she shook her head,   
‘I can handle my drink by the way.’ She said accepting one of the canapés anyway nibbling the puff pastry concoction. ‘Just in case…god these are good try one.’ She said taking another two and holding one out to Ben who wrapped his mouth around it his teeth grazing her fingers as he bit down.   
‘You’re right.’ He said,  
‘Save the eye fucking for later you two.’ Chris joked slapping Ben on the back almost making him choke back up his canapé and Cat blushed, ‘so you guys coming?’ he said and they both nodded making their way inside the theatre. Ben led Catherine up the stairs into the plush theatre that they reserved for premieres and they sank down in the deep seats,  
‘This is so much more comfortable than my cinema at home. I didn’t think you guys actually watched the film…’ She said as someone came round to give them more drinks and their 3D glasses.   
‘Ah well remember delicate people like Alice and Zoe here can’t be expected to sit in hard chairs. And of course we watch the film, what do you think we do inside for four hours?’ He teased and they both punched him in the arm, ‘Christ do you two have to gang up on me?’ Catherine shrugged off Ben’s jacket laying it over her knees before Ben took it off her and folded it placing it in the empty seat next to her,  
‘Shall I just cuddle up to you if I get cold then?’ she whispered and Ben smiled at her glancing down as her hand settled on his thigh and she lent forwards her lips brushing against his. She went to move away and Ben gripped her chin kissing her properly his tongue slipping into her mouth as her hand tangled in his hair tugging it a little messing it up from its straight clipped style as her fingers gripped his leg tighter until he grumbled into her mouth his weight shifting in the chair and she pulled back as the lights began to fade completely and the beginning credits came up forcing her to lean back ignoring the smirks from all of his friends. 

***  
Catherine watched with rapture from the moment Ben had come onto the screen his bright blue eyes popping out as his sonorous almost manufactured voice spoke his lines with ease. Only after a good half hour did she glance over to him to see his eyes darting back from her to the screen,  
‘You watching me? You should be watching that…’ she indicated the screen.   
‘God I can’t watch myself it’s horrific.’ He said half hiding his face with his long fingers,  
‘Come on you are amazing…not to mention hot as fuck, where the hell did those biceps go?!’ she said pouting and he laughed,  
‘They are still sort of there…well more than they were.’ He looked down at his arms,  
‘And I am loving the tight costumes.’ She said, ‘pity you didn’t get to keep them…’ she whispered squeezing his knee again. ‘You know you’re a bit of a dick in this, I’m trying not to route for you but I kinda like you so it’s making it hard.’ She said,  
‘Wait until the end you might change your mind.’ He said leaning back, ‘are you at least enjoying it so far?’ he asked.  
‘Indeed I am.’ She said,   
‘Now stop staring at me…’ she said poking his chin and pushing his head back towards the screen knowing he was still looking at her from the corner of his eye.

***

Ben stood patiently at the bar watching Catherine sitting in amongst all of his new found friends chatting away laughing cheerfully and he was glad they were getting on and that she seemed to be more relaxed without a million pairs of eyes watching her, he knew she wasn’t used to his lifestyle and he hoped she wasn’t too scared away from the reporters, the fans, the craziness…he wanted to take her away somewhere isolated to hide her from the world so that they couldn’t hurt her, so that they couldn’t scare her away. He blushed as she looked across to him giving him a look that said he was taking too long and he turned around collecting their drinks before making his way over to them and taking his seat shuffling in to sit next to her.  
‘God these guys are hilarious.’ Catherine said wiping her tears away, ‘they have just been telling me about the shit they pulled on you. Making you put moisturiser all over your face so you didn’t die of radiation poisoning you loser.’ She said chuckling to herself and Ben blushed harder.   
‘Don’t forget the road trip to San Fran god the shit you got up too on that.’ Zach said,  
‘What shit?’ Catherine said,  
‘Oooh I think it involved a lot of vodka, some table dancing, taking his top off…a model…’  
‘And we will stop there.’ Ben said shooting him a look, ‘before I remind you what you did with two models?’ Ben said and Chris laughed.   
‘What did you do on a table?’ Catherine said the image in her mind,  
‘I got a little drunk and decided to strip a little bit and then…’  
‘Let a woman drink vodka off of his chest and then…’ Zach teased him  
‘Well needless to say we don’t need to continue from there.’ Ben cut in glancing over to Catherine who eyebrows were knitted together as she bit her lip trying not to laugh.   
‘What else did you guys get up to? Come on I want some shit on him because so far I’ve got nothing…well apart from all those things your mum told me.’   
‘What?! What the fuck did my mum tell you?’ he said and the group erupted into fits of laughter,  
‘Oh about your first girlfriend…your holidays in Greece…umm oh yeah and all the naked pictures, you liked to expose yourself a lot as a kid didn’t you?’ she said,  
‘I don’t think he stopped as an adult either…’ Zach added,  
‘Oh fuck I knew it was a bad idea falling for someone who lives near my parents.’ He said taking a swig of his drink, ‘you know what I’m getting you away from these people let’s dance.’ He said taking her hand,  
‘How can I refuse…’ she smiled getting up and putting her handbag down. They shimmied their way to the dance floor after Benedict had shed his waistcoat and tie tossing them with his jacket and undoing his top buttons on his shirt. ‘Planning to get a sweat on?’ she asked,  
‘Oh yes I forgot you haven’t seen me dance yet have you.’ He said grinning wickedly a hand sliding tantalisingly close to her ass the other cupping her face to give her a quick kiss before he began to move his hips to the low base beat.  
‘This is better.’ She whispered as she slid her hand down his back pulling his hips to hers grinding against him a little,  
‘I knew you hated it.’  
‘Next time I am coming for the movie, or I am going inside earlier.’ She remarked and he smiled,  
‘Sorry it’s so boring, I don’t find it much fun either.’ He said as the pace of the next song quickened up and he began to half spin her around the floor. Before long they were toppling back and forth into a giggling mess running out of breath.   
‘Drink.’ She gasped as they staggered to the bar getting their pints of water and retreating to a quiet corner.

Benedict took the opportunity to try and get some better answers to his troubled mind.  
‘What are we going to do about making this less long distance?’ he said and Catherine shrugged,  
‘Can you see a solution?’ she replied curtly,  
‘Don’t get upset…’ he said as she turned away making her way towards the door, ‘fucking hell.’ He said following her as she walked through the main foyer towards the side entrance and he jogged a little to keep up with her, ‘Cat!’ he said before projecting his voice a little more, ‘Catherine!’ he hissed catching her up. ‘You promised to stop running away.’ He said quietly,  
‘I couldn’t breathe in there. Just needed some air.’ She stammered.   
‘Tell me what’s wrong.’ He begged,  
‘It’s just…you could be with anyone of those women in there…or out there for that matter why me? Why pick me? And I know I have said it before and I know what your answer was but I still don’t know how seeing you once a month is going to work. You are always working…as am I and…’ she let out a growl throwing her hands up in the air, ‘I want it to work, so much.’ She said.  
‘Then stop thinking…stop…’ he said cupping her face,  
‘Fucking hell I can’t.’ she grumbled and then he kissed her crushing his lips to hers feeling her melt into his arms her body pressing against his for a moment before moving back pulling away from him. ‘Ben I…I…have to go.’ She said,  
‘No! You are not doing this to me! I am not going to let you.’ He said angrily his eyes flashing green. Catherine looked at him wide eyed as some people started to stare. ‘You know what why should I have to be the one that fights for you all the damn time. Go if that’s what you want to do, if you want to be selfish and you can’t be bothered to try! I am busy and I’m not going to waste my time chasing someone who clearly can’t decide what she wants even though I can tell you what you want.’  
‘Really go on then tell me.’ She scoffed,  
‘You regret moving away from London because your mother got ill, you blame her for ruining your life and now you still feel guilty for thinking that way because she was dying. You were partly glad because it got you out of a shit situation that you didn’t want to be in with an easy excuse. A situation that by the way you still haven’t gotten over because you still don’t trust men even though I have been nothing but honest with you. Two – yes you love your job but I can see you don’t love it as much as you did, you are missing that drive now and you want to do something in a bigger place, a busier city. I can see it’s disappointing to you to be stuck in a small countryside town seeing the same fifty people each day everyone knowing your business. Three – I know you love me, I can see you’re scared because you think I am going to run off with someone you deem more my type but I’m gonna level with you here, I think you are way out of my league, I think I am one of the lesser attractive men on the planet so you have nothing to fear with my crippling self-esteem issues which, by the way, you are doing shit all to help with right now. So that thought is total bullshit, I don’t want just anyone I want you but I can see that isn’t going to happen so go on fuck off out of my life and leave me to get on with it because I had my heart broken once before by a selfish bitch that thought more about herself than anyone else and I am not going to waste another twelve years of my life with someone else who might end up doing the same thing.’ He said before taking a breath, ‘oh and you know what Catherine I deserve to be with someone who loves me for everything, my job, my friends, my lifestyle, my personality and how I look. If you can’t deal with how my life is then maybe you’re right we shouldn’t even start, because it will never change and I need someone who will support me not drag me down with them.’ He said turning on his heel and marching away leaving her reeling in the corridor tears now streaming down her face. After taking a few stilling breaths she turned walking to the man behind a desk and sliding Ben’s key card across the desk,   
‘Please give that to him.’ She said before making her way outside into the sobering cold realising everything he said was right. She needed to get her own life in order before she could support any kind of relationship, she had bridges to burn and ones to build, she knew now she had to put the past behind her before she became a spinster with Rufus to keep her company. Catherine hailed a taxi giving the driver the address arriving at her hotel just long enough to pick up her suitcase and pay for the room deciding there was no better time than the present to sort herself out, starting the long journey back home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is waffley I apologise...it's pre-exam de-stress garbling and hopefully not too irrelevant.

Benedict walked into his kitchen for the third time that morning and stopped looking around trying to remember what he had come in for before shaking his head and turning back to the hallway again shuffling back towards the stairs pausing again for a moment before sighing and plodding up the carpeted boards hearing them creak under his feet. he looked fleetingly at the spare room the bedclothes smooth and freshly washed the door to the bathroom firmly closed to block any memory of Catherine from his mind as he made his way up to the next floor and into his bedroom just as his stomach began to rumble.  
'Food...that was it.' he said remembering why he had gone into the kitchen moments ago. deciding it was now too far to bother walking back downstairs he began to get dressed instead going through in his mind what he had to do today, 'interview...' he said out loud before finding a white t-shirt that was clean and a pair of black jeans before grabbing a grey cardigan that had been tossed into a recent heap frowning he tried to remember when he last wore it before his mind flashed back to draping it around Catherine's arms on the way from the car when they had dinner with Adam and Sam and he reflexively placed his face to it inhaling the scent of her perfume his mind drifting to how soft her arms were as he had pushed it off of her shoulders, 'stop it.' he said to himself tossing it sideways wiping the tear from his eye and going to brush his teeth. A few minutes later he heard the doorbell ring and checked the time sighing again before walking back towards the landing, pausing he reached out picking up the cardigan and slipping it on before jogging down the stairs fishing his mail off the floor and chucking it on a nearby table grabbing his keys he opened the door,  
'Ready to go?' Emily asked him and he couldn’t ignore the sympathetic face she was still trying to hide.  
'As I'll ever be.' he said closing the door behind him and trudging to the car dropping into the passenger's seat.   
'I'm sorry about Cat, sorry it didn’t work out.' she said suddenly as they pulled to a stop at a set of traffic lights.  
'Not as sorry as me, I did say some shitty things to her yesterday as well. I don’t know whether she quite deserved both barrels.' he sighed,  
'Has she called you?' Emily asked pulling away,  
'Nope.' he flicked some dirt from his trousers,  
'Have you called her?' she persisted.  
'Nope.' came his monosyllabic reply and Emily sighed tapping her fingers on the wheel as she navigated the ever growing traffic.   
'You going to visit gran any time soon? She would know what to say.' She tried,  
'Mum does love having an opinion, but I don’t think it is one I want to hear right now.' he said, 'thankfully she didn’t know we were dating.'  
'Umm well...'  
'What?' he said flashing a look at her,  
'She read the daily mail.' Emily said quickly, 'apparently...I mean that’s what mum said, she called her this morning to ask if she knew who you were dating. Then apparently she put two and two together looked at the pictures...I mean she does live next door to her Ben...'  
'Fucking hell!' he swore loudly punching the dashboard, 'ouch fuck!' he shook his hand.   
'Am I too nice or something, I mean what the fuck is wrong with me that I can't keep anyone interested for more that eight weeks!' he whined,  
'Ben try and think of it in reverse. You take one normal puny human who has an existence that no one other than their friends and family care about. You take them from one environment to another which exists in absolute pandemonium. One where, and this is no joke, people literally scream constantly at you, take photos of you, want to know all about you. You are introducing her to people that she has probably seen in magazines and on TV and in the cinema and expecting her to treat them like any other person she would meet. Then she has to cope with the fact that you live 2 hours apart, that you are working approximately thirteen hours a day six to seven days in every week, that and she works crazy hours too. She is a human being, she has her own shit to deal with, her own past and then not seeing you and not being able to speak to you when she wants you to comfort her or to let off some steam about a bad day you aren't there, and this isn’t your fault per se but she has no one else to blame it on. Most normal boyfriends work some semblance of 9 to 5, you not so much.' She said, 'Christ premieres scare me enough that's why I don’t go to them, imagine what it’s like for her knowing all your fans will wonder why she gets to be the one of your arm, what she's wearing, how she did her hair, did she make enough effort, and then add on the pressure of meeting loads of your mates that she knows you love and wanting them to like her because your relationship depends on it. Add in some vodka and boom here we are now.'  
'So what do I do then?'  
'Nothing you can’t change your life, your personality, you shouldn’t change how you look we all love you just as you are and she loves you I have seen it in her eyes in the way she looks at you and is around you. You have to give her time and if she comes back and she can handle it then great but if not then move on and find someone who can handle it, then make babies because I love babies.' she grinned pulling into the front of the hotel.   
'You know I'm running out of time.' he said,  
'Who says? You don’t have ticking time bomb ovaries your sperm lasts until you die.' she reminded him,  
'Oh god on that note let's get this press shit done shall we?' he said closing the door and walking up the steps inside. 

Alice was the first person he saw as he grabbed himself some coffee and stirred in an extra sugar looking for some food finally seeing a tray of pastries and approaching the man behind them,  
‘Umm hello. I’m one of the actors…can I have one of these?’ he asked,  
‘Of course, anything you fancy in particular?’  
‘God I will eat anything right now I missed breakfast this morning, overslept.’ He said,  
‘In that case do you want me to get the kitchen to rustle you up something? Omelette?’ he suggested,  
‘Would you mind that would be amazing.’  
‘Of course anything you would like in it, or not like?’  
‘Oh I’ll eat anything but tuna…that’s where I draw the line.’ Ben said feeling Alice sneak up beside him,  
‘Morning, god it’s bloody early. Are you in with anyone today or on your own? I’ve got Si, Cho and Urban are together.’ She said grabbing some green tea and a bottle of water as Ben still snuck a pastry eating it quickly.  
‘I think I’m on my own, I have to assume that Chris and Zach will be together.’ He mused,  
‘You will have to sneak out for some company every once in a while.’ She said as Simon hugged them both from behind,  
‘Morning folks, ready to be asked the same question a million times and pretend you give a shit about the answer?’ he said,  
‘Jesus it’s hell thinking about it, thank god we can act.’ Ben winked as they both chuckled.   
‘Sir, your omelette.’ The waiter said to him bringing out a tray with a plate in the middle,  
‘Ooh thanks.’ He said taking the plate and a fork not really seeing anywhere to sit down,  
‘How the fuck did you score one of those?’ Simon asked,  
‘I looked half-starved and desperate…’ he mused tucking in tasting the mushrooms, spinach and bacon with a hint of cheese, ‘this is what I needed.’ He said,  
‘Girlfriend didn’t make you breakfast in bed?’ Simon teased, ‘that’s just not on…or did you not put out enough last night?’ he elbowed him.   
‘Yeah you disappeared quickly, young love can’t wait to rip each other’s clothes off…that fades.’ Alice said smiling at him as Chris walked in grabbing his drinks,  
‘What you guys talking about?’   
‘How quickly Ben and Cat legged it last night.’   
‘Yeah you lucky shit she’s stunning, and funny and decently smart.’ He said, ‘you know what at this point I would take getting laid it’s been too long.’ He sighed,  
‘I’m gonna nip out for a quick ciggie before I go in.’ Ben said looking a little crestfallen.  
‘I’ll come with you.’ Alice said knowing him for too long not to notice when something was up. They nipped out the back entrance and Ben pulled a crumpled packet from his pocket and found a lighter offering one to Alice who shook her head, he placed the filter between his lips and clicked the flint drawing his breath in feeling the smoke enter his lungs,  
‘So tell me what happened then?’ She asked,  
‘Nothing happened…honestly…nothing…’ he lied and she stayed silent, ‘apart from the fact we had a row and she left and it’s all gone a bit tits up.’ He said,  
’But you called her right?’ Alice said and he shook his head, ‘she called you?’ he shook his head again, ‘But you went after her right? You didn’t just let her leave…’ Ben just took a drag of his cigarette.  
‘She wanted to go…’ he mumbled,  
‘Men are so fucking stupid sometimes…I give up on the lot of you. Are you going to call her when things have cooled down?’  
‘No she can call me, she walked out on it not me. She’s the one with issues. Why do men have to do all the chasing, you women want equality and feminism when it’s convenient to you all but when it comes to having the hard conversations you play your cards so well.’ He said quickly,  
‘That’s what we do darling we are all crazy sometimes.’ She said, ‘I hope you two work it out. Like Chris said she was nice and seemed to be the first woman who actually understood you…without judgement.’ She said and Ben looked at her, ‘but hey I wasn’t there…I don’t know what she said so who am I to chip in.’ she gave him a look that told him he was being a fool before hopping back inside. Ben tossed the stub to the ground bringing down the heel of his boot onto it angrily growling under his breath as his stubborn pride kicked in making his way back inside. 

***

Catherine groaned shoving the covers over her head a Rufus barked louder at the postman,  
‘Shut up!’ she hollered and heard him bounding up the stairs before barking outside her door, ‘Rufus enough, I have a headache.’ She said to him opening the door seeing him trot past her settling on the foot of her bed before flopping back in herself rolling the covers back over her and squinting at the clock seeing it was almost midday before focussing her eyes on the empty bottle of Jack Daniels on the bedside cabinet thankful it was only a third full when she had started last night. Her mind recalled the events, what she had said, what Ben had said and she groaned again,  
‘Stupid fucking woman.’ She told herself reaching out and finding the bottle of water in her handbag not caring that it was probably a few days old and finishing the remaining three quarters of it. As Rufus squirmed about at her feet she finally decided to get up and greet the day padding to the bathroom emptying out the contents of her handbag and dumping all the makeup back in the bag on the shelf finding her phone seeing it was dead and ferreted around finding her phone charger in her suitcase plugging it in and turning it on seeing the screen load her and Ben hugging in front of a horse in Hyde Park, ‘oh.’ She said deflated as tears pricked her eyes, ‘why am I such a stupid cow.’ She mumbled as Rufus nuzzled her face before disappearing and coming back with his lead and a squeaky toy. He gently placed his favourite toy in her lap and held onto the lead expectantly. ‘I suppose I should get some fresh air. At least I still have you.’ She said pulling on some pants and some sweatpants and a vest zipping up a hoodie over it before finding some trainers, she hunted around finding a water bottle and filled it with water dropping her phone onto the kitchen counter jamming the charger into the wall and grabbed some keys tying her hair up as she kicked the door closed. She took a deep breath of cool air before stretching a little and starting her walk towards the river beginning to pick up the pace as she went past the church seeing the Cumberbatch house looming into view and broke into a jog to get past it without any events and carried on her descent down towards the river hearing Rufus keeping up as her breathing became heavy and she began to wheeze a little crashing to stop as she met the river bending down her hands on her knees as she gasped for breath trying to suck the air into her lungs feeling her mind beginning to clear as Rufus jumped into the river paddling about with his stick as Catherine began to stretch out the back of her legs walking down the river a short way before turning back her mind drifting to the day that Ben had kissed her, the feeling of his hands sinking down her body touching her in the shallows of the lake her eyes were now boring into. She shook herself out of it turning on her heel and starting her jog again her mind flicking back and forth between Ben’s lips, his face flashing into her mind, how he made her laugh and the time they spent, but she couldn’t shake the most mind blowing sex that she had in her entire life from rolling around in her mind,  
‘Argh!!’ she screamed out loud breaking into a sprint her arms flailing everywhere as she pushed her lungs and her legs to the limit as she went full pelt up the hill. As she reached the top she felt her foot jam in a small hole her ankle twisting and her body hitting the ground with a thump,  
‘Fuck!’ she swore twisting over and gripping her ankle seeing it was beginning to swell going a little purple already, ‘ouch, god bollocks.’ She swore the tears beginning to fall down her face as she sat on the cold hard ground for a few minutes wishing she had brought her phone with her wondering if Rufus would understand that she wanted him to go and get help. Lying back on the grass she closed her eyes for a moment taking some deep breaths trying to push the pain from her foot and leg trying to calm herself as she sobbed feeling sorry for herself; she heard a rustling in the treeline above her head and her eyes opened seeing a familiar face appearing with a carrier bag in his hand a gardening glove on the other looking down at her across the field. ‘Oh god.’ She whispered to herself,  
‘Yoo hoo Catherine dear is that you?’ Timothy called making his way steadily down the field,  
‘Fuck, fuck, fuck.’ She swore sitting up vigorously wiping her eyes.  
‘Oh my goodness what’s the matter.’ He stooped down beside her,  
‘I’ve tripped in a bloody hole…’ she said pointing out her ankle,  
‘I thought you were in London dear, yes hello Rufus.’ He said clipping the lead onto the dog and getting him to sit down,   
‘I was…and…now I’m not.’ She sniffled feeling some more tears trickle down her face,   
‘Can you walk do you think?’ he asked, ‘just to the gate there and we can get you some painkillers.’ He said nodding to the gate at the end of his garden.   
‘Umm yes.’ She said hoisting herself up in an unladylike manner taking hold of Tim’s walking stick and hopping with his support slowly across the field finally reaching the gate and flopping down onto the stone step by the gate hearing the front door open,   
‘Good lord what has happened to you?’ Wanda said making her way down the path pulling off her apron looking at Catherine’s mascara streaked sweat soaked face with one trouser leg rolled up.   
‘I fell down a hole.’ She said again,  
‘I thought you were in London…’ she asked,  
‘No I’m not in London…’ Catherine said, ‘thank you for your help Tim I think I should just get home.’ She said trying to stand up letting out a yelp of pain,  
‘Right you aren’t going anywhere but inside for a cup of tea and some painkillers.’ Wanda said as they helped her inside, ‘then we will take you home in the car.’ She added as they settled her in a kitchen chair.

Catherine’s eyes drifted to the open paper on the table seeing Ben’s face staring back at her in amongst the rest of the cast and in the bottom corner was a picture of the two of them as he placed his coat around her arms leaning in and kissing her cheek with a caption underneath and in an insert a full on view of her face. Her eyes widened and she closed the paper as Wanda turned round and Tim placed a glass of water and some ibuprofen next to her,  
‘Oh too late dear I have already read it…so do you have something to tell me?’ she asked expectantly.   
‘Umm well there’s no point in me lying, Ben and I have been, did go to the premiere and I went as his date I suppose.’ She said and Wanda let out a squeal of joy,  
‘I knew it.’ She said, ‘how long have you two?’   
‘Well we met when you went away the first weekend, so I suppose nine weeks now, then we went off to Oxford for the weekend, I have been up to London to see him a couple of times. Met some of his friends, umm Adam and Sam and Martin of course and all of those guys and then yeah he invited me to the premiere and so I said yes.’ She said,  
‘So dear may I ask why you are sitting at my kitchen table the morning after in the depths of Gloucestershire and not to put an indelicate point on it not in my son’s bedroom.’ Catherine flushed scarlet, ‘don’t blush I’m not a child I know what you youngsters do and why shouldn’t you Christ if there was that much contraception in my youth…well…’ she said reminiscing. Catherine stayed silent for a moment,  
‘I fucked it all up.’ She blubbed quickly putting her head in her hands,   
‘Oh dear it’s ok.’ Wanda said sitting next to her placing an arm round her shoulders,   
‘I’m sorry I shouldn’t be crying on your shoulder he’s your son, by rights you should kick me out and tell me not to come back.’ She said,  
‘What happened?’  
‘I freaked out, everything was going well and I bottled it. I don’t know I got scared of everything of everything outside of him. I didn’t realise the scale of his life until last night and it freaked me out and I ran away. I promised him I wouldn’t run away again and I did it. I had already had my reservations before living so far apart and him working so much and I can’t move to London so how would it work. He convinced me it would and then I go and freak out again, meeting all his famous friends, and the fans, they are sweet but I can’t help thinking they want to kill me…’ Wanda chuckled,   
‘They will never be happy.’ She pointed out,  
‘Some words were said, Ben was pissed, I left and came home and he stayed. He hasn’t called, I haven’t called and here we are.’ She said,  
‘What did he say?’ she asked and Catherine stayed silent,  
‘I should be talking to my mum about this but she’s not here, I’m sorry to offload on you. I have some issues I suppose you could say that need sorting out.’  
‘Shall I call him?’ Wanda started,  
‘No! No god no.’ Catherine said holding her hands up, ‘no I will sort it out, I need to sort myself out.’ She said,  
‘Well may I say one thing? My son as lovely as he is can be stubborn it’s the only child in him, if he thinks he’s right he won’t make the first move, he is also quite astute and he isn’t cruel if he says something that might seem harsh it is normally not without element of truth. Oh and living in London and maintaining a business here is not difficult, you have a business manager who wants to move to the country I would see that as an advantage to have a career diversion, I’m sure artisan bakery goods are popular in Hampstead.’ She said getting up and poking her head out of the door, ‘darling Catherine would like you to drop her home.’ She called down the garden.  
‘That’s where he gets it from.’ She said hearing her hum, ‘being irritatingly right, that’s where he got it from.’ Seeing her smile coyly as Tim got his car keys,  
‘Let me help you.’ He said as they got to the car closing the door before starting the engine driving silently to her house helping her inside,  
‘Thank you for everything.’ She said,  
‘You’re welcome. Catherine…my wife is a strong woman…my son is a strong man he gets that from her but he has a wealth of insecurity inside him unfortunately he gets that from me, he doesn’t believe in himself, doesn’t think he is an attractive prospect, Olivia hurt him more than he will admit and he is paranoid that it will happen again. He is one of the most sought after actors but he doesn’t believe he deserves the attention even though we all tell him he does; so if you made him doubt himself he tends to fly off the handle. Give him some time to calm down and he will come round.’ He said pulling her into a hug, ‘for the record I think you are a lovely woman, and I think you two would do well together but he is not in a position to make many compromises he is stuck by where and when his job takes him – it’s an actor’s life – it’s hard…he needs a strong woman, you may not think so but you are a strong woman believe in yourself a little more. You young people still of the age where self-confidence hasn’t quite kicked in.’ Catherine felt a tear begin to fall, ‘now now that is more than enough tears for now don’t you think. You have a life to get on with…’ he said smiling softly before turning to leave. Catherine closed the door exhaling and wiping her face limping her way to the bathroom and forced herself and her thoughts into a cold shower.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of a filler chapter apologies. Life has been manic but I have so many ideas and no time to write....argh. I will have to learn to type faster.

Zach dropped a shot of tequila in front of Ben and handed him a salt shaker and a wedge of lime,  
‘For fucks sake drink that and stop moping, I am sick of looking at your face.’ He said,  
‘Nice way to try and cheer him up.’ Chris said,  
‘I wish she hadn’t bloody told you all!’ Ben moaned as Alice looked guilty,  
‘What are you going to do to help score him some pussy?’ Zach scowled at Chris,  
‘No he can do that himself.’ Chris said as Ben stared them both down,  
‘I am not miserable.’ He said licking his hand dusting it with salt licking it off again downing the drink and jamming the lime wedge between his teeth, ‘ok maybe I’m a bit miserable…’ he said,  
‘Ben you could have washed your hair…’ Zoe noted,  
‘I have it on good authority that this morning it looked ok, but yes now it is looking a little on the shiny side.’ He said, ‘bloody hell kick a man when he’s down.’ He said smoothing down his black shirt wondering if it went with his navy suit realising it probably didn’t and sighing to himself.  
‘Come on mate have some food, have a dance and cheer up a little.’ Chris said as the waiter came over with their tapas and placed the small dishes on the table and Ben felt a plate of food being handed to him and glanced thankfully at Alice as she squeezed his arm gently. After a considerable amount of wine Ben began to feel his spirits lift his eyes darting around the bar seeing some of the tables being moved away and the far end being converted into a salsa club the music being ramped up and people of all ages taking to the floor.  
‘Come on shall we give it a go?’ Zoe said,  
‘You are going to have to teach me.’ Ben said looking anxious taking her hand and being led to the floor feeling Zoë move her hand into his placing the other on her hip and placing hers on his shoulder,   
‘Ok so move your left foot forwards.’ She said moving his hips for him, ‘ok and then back and then like this.’ She showed him some steps. Ben tried to remember to look at his face as he began to move focussing on the beat of the song trying to sway his hips wincing as he almost stood on her foot a good number of times. On the fourth song he felt himself becoming breathless the sweat forming on his forehead as he danced to the fast beat his feet blurring on the floor as Zoe twirled around him trying to keep him upright.   
‘Water!’ he gasped at the end of the song and she disappeared off to the bar,   
‘Hi do you want to dance.’ Someone said to his left and he span around seeing a woman smiling at him,  
‘Oh I’m not very good…I might injure you more than anything else.’ He confessed,  
‘No worries I have quick reflexes.’ She said smiling wider and he smiled back at her,  
‘Umm well if you’re sure.’ He said and she took his hand leading him from the edge of the dance floor into the middle. Benedict tentatively placed his hand on the woman's waist feeling hers slide to the back of his neck as she started to sway her hips to the slower beat.   
'You're good for a novice. Was that your girlfriend teaching you?' She asked her brown eyes watching him intently. Ben paused for a moment before answering.   
'Nope just a friend. Who are you here with?' He asked looking around for her friends.   
'Out with my girls but they all seem to be abandoning me for other men so I thought why not.' She smiled at him softly her face drifting closer to his. 'I'm glad she's just a friend.' Her hands moved to his neck.   
'Really?'   
'Yeah it means I can kiss you without feeling guilty now.' She replied winking at him. All Ben could think was how forward this women was being. Before long she had closed the gap between them her thigh jutting between his rubbing against him and he began to lose focus on the room around him. He didn't put up much of a fight when she reached up cupping his face pulling his lips to hers tilting her head slightly to accommodate his nose as their tongues slipped together.   
'Bloody hell.' He breathed coming up for air.   
'You wanna get out of here?' She asked and he imperceptibly nodded his mind swimming.   
'Let me get my coat.' He said making his way towards his friends. They eyed him suspiciously as he approached the table,  
'Looks like you pulled...' Alice said in an open ended way looking almost disappointed in him.   
'Leave the man alone.' Chris rebuffed giving him a nod.   
'Will I get to see you guys tomorrow before you fly out? Or will our next time be LA?'   
'America I think.' Zach said standing up and embracing his friend, 'don't work too hard...' He said giving Ben a squeeze,  
'I'll try not to, same goes for you.' He hugged him tightly,   
'If you wake up tomorrow morning feeling like a fool call her. You won't regret it.' He added seeing Ben narrow his eyes a little,   
‘Does this make me a total dick?’ Ben asked rubbing the back of his neck,  
‘Nah makes you a bit of a player, ring me before you come out and we will arrange where and when you are gonna get the keys from me.’ He said,  
‘I will do, god it has been too short a time…I miss you guys, and we have to meet up more often.’ Ben said hugging them all again before slipping on his coat and making his way back to the young woman,  
‘You ready?’ she asked and he nodded leading her through the throng to the door and stepping out onto the street, looking around he saw a taxi and managed to flag it down opening the door for her and letting her in before climbing in and pausing for a moment, ‘how about mine I live pretty close…’ she said and Ben nodded hearing her give the driver her address before settling back into the seat. She slid her hand across the dirty fabric of the seat and onto Ben’s thigh gripping it before leaning in kissing his neck; Ben let his eyes close for a moment,  
‘Mmm…’ he murmured,  
‘I’m so glad you chose to come with me Ben.’ She whispered in his ear before planting a kiss in front of it. Ben opened his eyes glancing over at her pulling back from her mouth as the car came to a stop,  
‘How do you know my name?’ he said removing her hand,  
‘Well you told me didn’t you…’ she said laughing his comment away,  
‘No…I didn’t tell you, so how do you know?’ he asked a feeling of dread pooling in his stomach,  
‘Well I must have heard your friends…’ she began to panic,  
‘They didn’t use my name either…who are you?’ he asked again, ‘and please don’t lie to me.’ He added,  
‘Look everyone knows who you are…’   
‘Not everyone. Are you a fan?’ the woman bit her lip a little, ‘fucking hell you’re the press aren’t you?’ he said recoiling a little,  
‘My editor he was on my back for a good story.’ She began,  
‘Is that all I am! A good story! Aren’t I a human being with feelings…oh don’t tell me a kiss and tell, Sherlock star cheats on girlfriend! Don’t you people have any morals?!’ he said his voice rising.  
‘I’m sorry…’ she pleaded,  
‘No if you were you wouldn’t have even left with me, or entertained the idea…you know what get the fuck out.’ He said leaning past her and opening the door. The woman gathered her purse and scrabbled out of the cab, ‘asshole.’ He mumbled closing the door and leaning back gathering his thoughts for a moment. He lent forwards clicking the mute button until it shone red, ‘hi can you take me to Hampstead please?’ he asked and the man nodded driving away. 

***

Catherine stretched out her arms uncurling her body from the foetal position she was in and opened her eyes blinking steadily, she sat up in bed yawning rotating round and pushing her feet out from under the covers before placing them on the floor, without thinking she levered her body off the bed and let out a simultaneous squeal before falling back onto her ass again lifting her foot from the ground,  
‘Fucking hell.’ She groaned rolling onto her side fumbling around in her bedside drawer finding some painkillers and swallowing them quickly. She heard the distant barking of Rufus outside the front door and moments later the doorbell ring and she stumbled to the window, ‘I’ll be down in a minute Beth.’ She hollered to the person lighting up a cigarette in her front garden as Rufus sniffed around trying to deduce if anyone had been onto his turf in the day he’d been away, peeing for good measure. Catherine hopped to the top of the stairs and made her way slowly down finding the key and pulling open the front door, she saw her friend look her up and down before seeing her now bright purple foot,  
‘Fuck me what did you do?’ she said stamping out her cigarette in the nearest plant pot much to Cat’s annoyance.  
‘I went for a run, apparently I shouldn’t run.’ She said,  
‘Why are you even here? Shouldn’t you be mid shag fest with your hottie movie star boyfriend?’ she asked seeing Catherine beginning to cry, ‘oh shit…’ she said walking forward and scooping up her friend closing the door behind her.   
‘It’s fine I am not going to cry anymore it was all my fault I ran away…’ she snivelled as Beth put the kettle on,  
‘And you haven’t tried to fix it yet?’ her friend asked as Rufus sat on her feet chewing his squeaky toy seeing her friend shake her head, ‘you’re a fucking idiot you know that right?’  
‘Christ thanks Beth.’ She mumbled,  
‘Well you are he was the only thing that made you happy in like a decade!’ she said and Catherine looked up at her, ‘well besides me…but I’m not going gay for you as hot as you are.’ She said making her chuckle, ‘call him you prat.’ She said handing her her phone at the exact moment it rang.  
‘That’s creepy.’ Cat said shaking her head looking at the number, ‘hmm withheld…’   
‘It could be him you know.’  
‘Well here goes, if it’s a stupid PPI claim person I am holding you responsible.’ She said pressing the answer button as Beth dug out the dog food pouring some into Rufus’ bowl. ‘Hello?’  
‘Is that Catherine?’ a man with a semi-Northern accent asked,  
‘Uh yes who’s this?’ she asked suspiciously,  
‘Mark Gatiss we met the other day at the charity dinner.’ He said,  
‘Oh Mark yes hi, sorry your number was withheld…’ she said, ‘how are you? Why are you calling me? Has something happened to Ben?’ she said before she could stop herself.  
‘Not that I was aware of besides why would he ohhh are you two…’  
‘Nope.’ She said quickly,  
‘Right well anyway why I was ringing I remember you telling me well showing me you had a lovely Irish setter.’  
‘Indeed I do he’s currently trying to climb on me.’ She said as a saliva covered toy was placed on her lap.  
‘Is he good with children?’ he asked,  
‘Umm yes.’  
‘Does he do as you tell him?’   
‘Yeah I don’t know how that’s relevant though.’ She said frowning seeing Beth mouth something at her,   
‘Can I borrow him?’ he asked,  
‘Uh yeah sure as long as you give him back, what do you want him for?’ she asked bemused,  
‘Well we need a reddish dog to be Sherlock’s childhood pet and I remembered seeing a picture of Rufus and thinking ahh perfect, I had to bribe a few people for your number…’ Catherine laughed knowing how the person probably within a few meters of him was likely to have it.  
‘When do you need him?’ she asked, ‘I will make sure I wash him first otherwise he can be a bit smelly.’ Mark chuckled,   
‘Thanks we are filming in Cardiff on Wednesday through to the following week so give me a day you can do and we will coordinate venues and transport you both across put you up etcetera.’ He said,  
‘Oh god you don’t have to I’ll drive.’ She said,  
‘No I insist you are doing us the favour and besides now we have some picky actors we have a higher production budget I am trying to spend.’ He joked,  
‘Well in that case I accept, well Rufus accepts.’ She said, ‘text me your email and I will give you my address and free days I won’t know until I can look at the rotas for this week.’   
‘Excellent I look forward to seeing you soon.’ He said and Catherine exchanged her goodbyes hanging up,  
‘What was that about?’ Beth asked,  
‘That was one of the Sherlock writers they want Rufus to be in the show.’ She said, ‘as one of the character’s childhood pets.’   
‘That’s cool.’ She said placing the coffee down in the middle of the table with some painkillers as Catherine put her foot up on a chair.   
‘Yeah so I need to fiddle the rota around.’ She said pulling her laptop across the table,  
‘And we have business plans to go through.’   
‘Breakfast first…please…’ Catherine pleaded hearing her stomach growl. Soon they were tucking in to a Spanish omelette courtesy of Beth and Cat’s chopping sitting at the table, ‘so how are you guys settling in?’   
‘Really good Millie is loving her new school and James has settled right in to the firm so it’s all going well.’  
‘Glad you are liking the country life.’  
‘James is still moaning about having to go up to the office in the city once a week but at least he is home on time every other day and he is getting to tuck Mills in which is making him happier.’   
‘Aww good I’m so glad he’s less stressed.’ She said genuinely as she flipped open her spreadsheet. ‘Ok so these figures need sorting out…Beth what would you say if I were to let you run the show here…after a couple of months…’ Catherine said.  
‘Really…but it’s your baby.’ She said,  
‘Yeah it is but it’s not that I’m getting bored but I am ready for another challenge I just don’t know what yet…’ Catherine said, ‘but you know me it is all talk.’ She shook her head getting back to the accounts.


	8. Chapter 8

Catherine handed her bag to the driver waiting outside her door as she pushed Rufus into the dog bed in the boot giving him some toys and some water and taking a deep breath dropping into the back of the plush car and sliding into the leather seat finding her iPod and slipping the headphones into her ears,  
‘Sorry for being antisocial.’ She said to the driver who nodded at her starting the engine and pulling out through the village. Catherine let the sounds of her favourite music flow into her ears as she leant back in the seat her eyes drifting closed feeling the lack of sleep slowly catching up with her. In the five days since Mark had phoned and in that time she had managed to finish off the interior of the new café and get most of the supplies in, planned the grand opening and put all the finances in place to hopefully secure the next two years at least. In the days she had left when she couldn’t sleep she had spoken to the team that managed her property and shored up the legal aspects of her home and lands and how she was going to set up the deer farming with a view to getting everything started within the month. Then she ran out of distractions and her mind had turned to the imminent meeting with Benedict and what she was going to say, how he would be around her given that he had all the rights in the world to hate her. After only two short hours there was someone shaking her awake,  
‘God I am so sorry I didn’t know I had fallen asleep.’ She mumbled wiping the small amount of drool from the corner of her mouth and rubbing her eyes and stepping from the car seeing the large gleaming white hotel in front of her, ‘wow posh.’ She said as someone took her bags inside and she opened the boot seeing Rufus jump out as she just managed to clip a lead on. ‘Come on.’ She said leading him inside and to the check in desk.  
‘Good morning my name’s Anna how can I help you?’  
‘Hello I should have a room booked Catherine Acland.’ She said handing over her ID.  
‘Ah yes here we are, you are on the bay front side on the seventh floor, your bags will be in your room and there is a pet bed provided for you, if you need anything at all just let us know.’ She said giving her two key cards and indicating the lifts on the far side of the lobby.   
‘Thank you.’ She said picking up her handbag and making her way to the lifts stepping inside, the journey up was quiet and she turned the key card over in her hand before walking out into the landing making her way to her room and slipping the key card inside and opening the door seeing a large suite in front of her, ‘holy shit.’ She said taking out her phone and sending a quick text to Beth as Rufus bounded straight to the basket and made himself at home. Catherine slipped her suitcase open and looked around the room jamming her iPod into docking station and pressing play hearing the pop playlist filter out of the speakers as she began to sway her hips in time to the music pulling out a change of clothes slipping off her comfortable sweatpants and pulling on her figure hugging jeans finding her knee high boots and slipping them on zipping them up and flexing her toes before trying to find the top she had packed in the bottom of the case finally managing to pull out the sleeveless top and gave it a shake ridding it of as many creases as possible before pulling it on over her maroon strapless bra pulling the halter neck section together at the nape of her neck. ‘Come on roofie walks time.’ She said grabbing his lead and her key card stuffing them into her handbag and pulling on her cardigan and sunglasses making her way to the lobby and outside having a look around. ‘Hmm…’ she said looking at the map board in front of her then out across the marina seeing the boats bob up and down gently on the almost still water. ‘Now we have a choice sea or umm otherwise.’ She said looking right then left, Rufus pulled her off, ‘sea it is then.’ She said as she walked along the edge of the marina stopping every now and then to look out across the bay. Before long she reached the large barrage that controlled the flow of water from all the surrounding rivers, she read the information peering out across the channel seeing England on the other side, she took some deep breaths of sea air letting the early summer sunshine warm her face and arms before geeing Rufus onwards across the barrage. Her peaceful tranquillity was shattered moments later as her phone trilled from her handbag; she fumbled trying to claw it from the depths of the bottom where it had sank finally after pulling out half of her possessions she clasped it triumphantly as the ringing stopped.   
'Shit.' She said looking at the number seeing it was blocked. Moments later it rang again, 'sorry I couldn't get to my phone in time.' She said.  
'Not ignoring me then.' Mark chuckled, 'did you arrive safe and sound?'   
'Absolutely. The hotel is amazing thank you so much.' She gushed,  
'You're welcome.' He said, 'now are you ready to get to work?' He asked,  
'Oh yes definitely.' She said looking around trying to work out the best way back. ‘I took Rufus out for a walk…but I will be making my way back now.’ She said,  
‘Which direction did you walk in?’ mark asked.  
‘Towards the barrage.’ She replied,   
‘Keep walking the way you were going and you will come up to a massive blue building that is the studios, the door is in the grey slate looking bit to the left.’ He said, ‘oh it has BBC written on it by the way.’ He added and Catherine laughed,  
‘Righto I will be there shortly.’ She said making her way in the general direction, ‘oh I can see it, I would say I’m about five minutes away.’ She said,  
‘See you in a bit I will send someone out to meet you.’ He said before hanging up. Catherine arrived about ten minutes later slightly out of breath not realising she would have to divert to get round the water in the way; her ankle throbbed despite the injury being over a week old and she could feel it beginning to swell a bit, pushing it to the back of her mind she looked around looking for someone familiar. She saw a man wearing a grey cardigan hovering outside checking his phone finishing a cheeky cigarette who turned as she approached,  
‘You must be Catherine.’ He said, ‘I’m Steven the writer, producer, general dogsbody, whatever you want to call me.’ He said in a soft Scottish accent taking the door and swiping her through before handing her a lanyard with a card attached to it which she placed around her neck. ‘We are going to start with Louis and then go from there, he’s my youngest and unfortunately now wants to be an actor despite us trying to put him off. Ben will have to do his takes tomorrow afternoon he’s currently on the other side of Cardiff.’ He said as he led her down passageway after passageway,  
‘God this place is like a maze.’ She said as they finally emerged into a series of large spaces filled with varying sets. In the far corner sat a small curly haired boy playing on his DS.  
‘Lou come here a sec.’ Steven said and the boy took a deep breath,  
‘Dad one sec almost finished this level.’ He said tapping frantically before snapping the device closed and dropping it on the chair as he stood up crossing the room.  
‘This is Catherine and Rufus.’ He said as Rufus walked up to Louis and smelt him before sitting in front of him,  
‘Hello Catherine, hello Rufus…’ he said tickling behind his ears before patting his head, Catherine almost had to do a double take amazed at how much this child standing in front of her resembled Ben in many ways. Rufus twitched his nose before nuzzling at Cat’s bag, ‘what does he want?’ he asked,  
‘Probably my lunch or a treat or a toy.’ She said,  
‘Ooh come with me Rufus.’ Louis said running off Rufus bounding after him, moments later he poked his head back round a set piece, ‘can he eat ham sandwiches?’ he shouted, ‘too late.’ Came the added bit,  
‘Yes he will eat anything but chocolate.’ Catherine called giggling as Steven rolled his eyes.   
‘Well that went well, now all we have to do is get them to start filming.’ He said, ‘this is Nick he’s the director.’ Steven apologised as his phone rang wandering away,  
‘So we are going to film a few scenes of young Sherlock’s memories and see how Rufus does if that’s ok, then we have some scenes with Ben tomorrow afternoon and then the following morning Louis will be back to do his other shots.’ He said,  
‘Cool, I brought some toys and some treats.’ She said taking them from where she had stowed them in the bag, ‘so hopefully he will do what you want him to do.’ She said giving a toy to Rufus who had now reappeared his tongue dripping onto the floor.   
‘I will get you behind the camera so he can still see you.’ He said,  
‘Oh don’t worry he won’t panic if he can’t see me.’ She said shuffling out of the way and sure enough he didn’t. Rufus sat down, rolled over and played to the best of his acting abilities until everyone was happy. 

Rufus trotted back to her as she fished a treat from her bag bending down,  
‘Well didn’t you do well my little movie star.’ She fussed over him tickling behind his ears.   
‘So we are all gonna go out and get some food later do you wanna come?’ Sue asked her,  
‘Yeah I would love too, I don’t have anything smartish to wear, jeans ok?’ she asked looking at her outfit.  
‘Oh god yeah come as you are.’ She said as they made their way outside. ‘The car will be here in a few minutes let me give the driver a quick call.’ She said pulling out her phone,  
‘Thanks. You don’t have to wait for me honest.’ Catherine said.  
‘Pick you up at seven.’ Sue added as she retreated back inside. Before too long two black cars pulled up outside and a driver got out of both,  
‘Catherine?’ one asked and she smiled nodding bundling Rufus into the boot she turned bumping into someone as she dropped into the car,  
‘Sorry.’ She mumbled as she closed the door behind her reaching across trying to find her gloves in her handbag. Benedict watched as the car door closed wondering whether it was his lack of sleep that had made him start to hallucinate.  
‘Catherine?’ He mumbled to a closed door trying to peer at the back of her head as she leant away from him as the car pulled away, ‘god you need to sleep.’ He shook his head making his way inside.

***

Catherine twisted her hair around her fingers as she sat in the bar of her hotel sipping her gin and tonic as she flipped through a newspaper she had managed to steal. So far she had kept her mind off of Benedict but it was getting harder as the time drew closer. Just as she had taken another sip her phone rang,  
‘Are you ready? We’re outside.’ Sue said,  
‘Yep one second.’ She said downing the rest of her drink and picking up her handbag standing up a little too fast wobbling a little before making her way out to the car the cool air reorienting her a little as she pulled her thin jacket around her shoulders against the chill wind before climbing into the back of the car thankful the heating was on.  
‘So how are you settling in?’ Steven asked,  
‘Good thanks I have booked myself a sneaky massage whilst I’m here…how come you are driving?’ she asked as they headed towards the centre of the city.  
‘Well I have to drive back this evening but everyone else will be getting a taxi back to the bay if you’re alright to share?’ he asked,  
‘Yeah sure. So where are we going?’ she asked,  
‘Umm I can’t remember the name now…umm you go up to a counter and order the thing you want and it’s somewhere near the castle.’ He said as he weaved round the traffic until he got the car park beginning the three storey ascent until he found a parking space. Catherine heard her stomach rumble as she got out of the car, ‘it’s about five minutes’ walk from here if I have got it right.’ He said,  
‘You want to head to St Mary’s street.’ She said as she turned right out of the lift, ‘follow me.’ She added as she crossed in front of the library nipping down a side street and turning right,   
‘You seem overly knowledgeable.’ Sue said following her blindly,  
‘Well this is one of the biggest shopping places outside of Bristol and lots of my friends have moved to Cardiff so plenty of time spent visiting. I think we are going to Le Monde if I’m right, which is about half way down here on the left.’ She said,  
‘That was it!’ Steven said, ‘have you been?’ he asked,  
‘Nope I have always wanted to give it a try though.’ She said as they made it to the entrance. They were shown to a table where Mark and Martin sat,  
‘Hello everyone this is Catherine, Martin and Mark you know. This is Ian Mark’s long suffering other half and this is Amanda Martin’s long suffering other half.’ He introduced them and she reached over shaking their hands,  
‘Hi.’ She said picking a seat towards the end of the table as everyone else squashed in.   
‘You two know each other?’ Amanda asked,  
‘Yeah remember that charity dinner thing in London a while ago well this lady here was at that, I think that’s how Mark got the dog idea.’ He said and Amanda nodded,  
‘I see, well nice to meet you.’ She said, ‘what do you do when you aren’t looking after the star of the show?’ she asked,  
‘I own and run a bakery and an adjoining café in Chipping Norton.’ She said, ‘got out of investment banking thank god.’ She said,  
‘Wow that is some career change.’ Amanda asked as she poured her some wine, ‘god I’m glad to have a girl here.’ She added and Cat lifted her wine glass,   
‘Cheers to that.’ She said,  
‘Hey!’ Sue shouted from the end of the table.  
‘You know what I mean Sue you’re rarely here.’ She added and Sue shrugged not being able to deny it.   
‘Oh you are the woman who came to see Ben on set as well right.’ Martin said all of a sudden and everyone turned to look at her,  
‘Umm yeah briefly…’ she stammered wishing the ground would swallow her up, ‘well we met at that charity thing and we were talking and we found out that his parents live down the road from me so we met up for a bit of a catch up cause we knew a few people and I was asking him you know how he worked or something like that so he told me to come along that’s why I was there. I doubt he will even remember me.’ She finished quickly downing some wine knowing that Ben would have made a better attempt at lying hoping none of them read the Daily Mail. For finality she began to browse the menu before glancing up seeing Martin smiling at her knowingly. The waiter came over refreshing their drinks inviting them to go up and order for the third time,  
‘How is he always so fucking late?’ martin said shaking his head, ‘I was with him, he said he would only be twenty minutes.’ He added  
‘Shall we go and order?’ Steven asked and Mark pulled out his phone giving Ben a ring hearing it go to voicemail sighing he sent him a text and said,  
‘Might as well, I am bloody starving.’ He said and Ian raised an eyebrow as they made their way to the queue. Catherine felt the insistence of her bladder as she stood up,  
‘Be back in a sec.’ she said wandering off and finding the toilets tucked in the back climbing the staircase.

Catherine finally made her way back seeing the others had sat down, she bent down looking at the array of fish in the cabinet before scanning the meat section,  
‘It all looks good doesn’t it?’ A familiar voice said next to her ear and she straightened up quickly glancing to her left,  
‘Oh hello.’ She said,  
‘Thanks for sounding so disappointed.’ Ben said as he rocked on the balls of his feet scanning the menu on the wall,  
‘Shit I’m sorry that wasn’t what I wanted my opening line to be.’ She bit her lip blushing,  
‘Ok well second chance, hello.’ He said fixing his eyes onto hers and she was momentarily stunned, he held out his hand and she slipped hers into it as he shook it firmly, ‘I’m Ben and I am shaking your hand because those people over there think I don’t know you.’ He said before smiling as she stood there her mouth still slightly stupid as still as a deer trapped in headlights. ‘Feel free to respond.’ He prompted,  
‘Uhhh…hmm…yeah…hi…I’ve seen you naked.’ She said before dropping his hand. ‘Fuck! Why did I say that I meant this is awkward pretending I don’t know you I’ve seen you naked.’ She said, ‘and now we are pretending we don’t know each other.’ She finished as they got to the front of the queue.  
‘Hmm as opening lines go that wasn’t bad, you have a hell of a way of saying hello.’ He said, Catherine went to open her mouth, ‘I’ll have the chicken wings and then a fillet steak with Diane sauce please…chips.’ He said and she remembered where they were,  
‘Oh umm fish cakes and then lamb please.’ She added turning seeing that Ben had already sat down. She let out a small sigh before going to join them seeing that the only seat she had left was next to him.   
‘Rufus was great today, so much so that Louis wants one for himself.’ Sue said,  
‘Aww thanks, sorry about that, I will make him eat his DS he might change his mind then.’ Catherine joked,  
‘That makes sense…’ Ben mumbled,  
‘Hmm?’ she said turning to look at him,  
‘The dog, the Irish Setter…makes sense now.’ Ben mused.  
‘Mark called…I didn’t know how to say no.’ she said quietly,  
‘Hey you are a free woman you can do as you wish. I’m not your boyfriend.’ He said a little more harshly than he had intended. Catherine just turned away from him not wanting to engage in a fight slowly sipping her wine. The two of them remained silent until Amanda struck up a conversation with Ben and left Catherine free to talk to the others at the table trying desperately to keep up conversations so she wouldn’t be left with silence again. By the time the mains had come and gone she had been deep in discussion with Ian for almost an hour and she hadn’t noticed that Ben hadn’t looked in her direction for the whole time. 

***

Benedict glanced at the dessert menu,  
‘Go on you know you want the chocolate one.’ He heard someone say from his left. He turned seeing a pair of bright emerald eyes smiling at him, he went to say something derogatory, ‘please just let me talk to you in private…for five minutes.’ She asked biting her lip making his eyes flick down to it all he could think about was her earlier statements – this was awkward he had seen her naked…and he then couldn’t wipe the thought from his mind.   
‘You didn’t call me I presumed you had nothing to say.’ Ben said beginning to turn away and Catherine grabbed his upper arm.  
‘I couldn’t call you…I couldn’t say it over the phone.’ She said, ‘there are things you need to know.’ She said and his eyebrow shot up,  
‘Oh really, enlighten me.’ He said folding his arms, Catherine went to speak,  
‘You know what fine, you want to know what I have to say you can wait until you have calmed down a bit more.’ She said taking her dessert and marching back to the table sitting down. Ben picked the lemon meringue pie taking it and going to sit down. He picked up his spoon eating one mouthful before sighing and putting the spoon down trying to swallow it. Catherine glanced over at his sulking face and sighed a little before picking up her bowl and switching it with his beginning to eat the lemon pie.  
‘You don’t have to.’ He said,  
‘I knew you would pick lemon, because I like it and I knew you wanted chocolate. I know you remember.’ She said.  
‘Where are you staying?’ he asked suddenly.  
‘St David’s in the bay. You?’   
‘We all get flats and things to stay in in a complex nearby I think it’s cheaper for them in the long run, and a bit nicer for us in terms of having a life.’ He said as they finished up. Sue and Steven said their goodbyes as everyone else started to yawn,  
‘Jesus you guys all work too much and I swear I still get up earlier than all of you.’ She said,  
‘How early do you get up?’ Sue asked,  
‘Five is the time I start work, finish at seven go home have another two hours, up and walk to dog and back into work at ten until mid-afternoon.’ She said   
‘Well that sucks.’ Ian said,  
‘Shall we share a taxi?’ Mark asked whipping out his phone,  
‘Yeah why not.’ Martin said as Mark made a call ordering a taxi,  
‘Train station ten minutes.’ He said as they filtered outside. Benedict fumbled around finding his cigarettes and lighting one up taking a drag.  
‘Walk with me a minute Cat.’ He said flicking his head seeing her slow down as he caught her up hanging back a short way from the group out of earshot.   
‘Yeah.’ She mumbled,  
‘Sorry for being a dick.’ He said quickly,  
‘It’s ok…I was a bitch as well.’ She said, ‘although can I take this moment to say one thing…if we ever get back together those have to go.’ She nodded to the cigarette. Ben dropped it to the ground stamping it out,  
‘So what else did you want to tell me?’ he asked,  
‘I will shout you coffee tomorrow and tell you everything – deal?’ she said holding out her hand. Benedict shook it warily,  
‘Ok sure…am I going to like what you have to say?’ he said seeing her smile,  
‘I have no idea, it depends what you are expecting and what you want to hear.’ She said as they reached the bus station. They all managed to squeeze into the back of a London cab Ben, Martin and Amanda spread across the back seat Mark sitting closest to the door with Ian on his lap and Catherine perched on the fold down chair opposite Ben failing to find a seatbelt.  
‘Jesus Mark are you sure you told them how many of us there were?’ Martin asked as he clung to the seat. Catherine felt herself sliding across the floor as the car banked a corner and she jammed her hand on the window managing to steady herself; moments later she felt the car moving the other way. She slid across the centre of the cab towards the rear seat being forced to leave her seat in the process.  
‘Sorry!’ she shouted as she flew towards Ben one hand colliding with the seat behind him the other landing squarely on his chest landing in his lap winding him a little.  
‘Whoa there are you ok?’ he mumbled into her hair the scent surrounding him, the smell of her invading his nose his memory being jolted.   
‘Ouch.’ She said rubbing the part of her head she had hit on the roof of the car opening her eyes seeing Ben’s face close to hers.  
‘Come here.’ He said moving her round until she was sitting over his lap his arm around her waist the other holding her legs steady. ‘Better?’ he asked and she smiled at him in the kindest way he had seen all night.   
‘Yes thank you.’ She said quietly.  
‘Any excuse to sit on my lap.’ He whispered quietly teasing her seeing a faint blush in her cheeks. She just revelled in the feel of his strong warm body beneath hers stirring up everything she was trying to suppress. 

Mark, Ian, Martin and Amanda got out at one complex,  
‘St David’s hotel please.’ Ben said to the driver   
‘Yours is closer.’ Catherine said,  
‘I was being chivalrous.’ He raised an eyebrow.  
‘Oh right thanks.’ She said, finally reluctantly sitting next to him rather than on him leaving his arms free.   
‘So you wanted to tell me something?’ he asked,  
‘Coffee…’ she reminded him,  
‘Should it be vodka? Should I be sitting down?’ he asked hearing her chuckle.  
‘No of course not.’ She poked his arm, ‘it’s just lengthy.’ He looked confused as the car pulled up and Ben paid the driver,  
‘I’ll walk from here.’ He said getting out and automatically holding out his hand for Catherine to hold on to. She accepted it trying not to be ungainly as she climbed from the car; they made their way up the few steps to the entrance and inside, ‘well now you’re back safe I will see you tomorrow.’ Ben said as she pressed the button for the left. Taking a deep breath she reached up and cupped his face leaning forwards and kissing the corner of his mouth softly,  
‘I miss you is the general theme.’ She said quietly running her fingers through the hair at the side of his head and down his neck resting her fingers on his chest before moving away. The lift doors opened behind her as Ben snapped his mind together, ‘goodnight.’ She said stepping in before the doors closed fully. Ben fought the urge to follow her to her room, he knew he wanted the full explanation first before he would fully trust her again; but it didn’t stop him walking back to his flat with a spring in his step. Catherine opened her hotel door and Rufus padded up to her to have his ears tickled,  
‘That went well Roofie.’ She grinned, ‘I hope he doesn’t get all shouty.’ She added getting up and getting herself to bed.


End file.
